Treacherous Loyalty
by The Starscream
Summary: What if Megatron's motives for slaughter and hate were more personal then one could imagine? And what If Starscream's treachery was not so treacherous when the logic behind it is emotional?
1. Prologue One: Megatron: Empathy

I was kinda struggling with a story I am trying to write when this idea popped up from nowhere! It has been bugging me for ages and so I relented and wrote it. It is not a one-shot and will be a story. How long it shall be I am not sure.

It is a slash Fic

* * *

Mercy.

I have claimed that I am without. Many believe me. Gullible fools! I am not without mercy. Starscream is still alive is he not? And Prime- my great Nemesis- is also living. Many an opportunity had presented itself for his death to be carried out. I had ignored all for favour of continuing the war and ending it in a more... fitting way. I am, after all, loyal to the Prime deep down and a good death was only fitting for the great leader. It was not his fault that the war started; it had been those before him that were at fault.

Honour.

All gladiators had a code of honour and I followed it to the letter. "Show no weakness, show no fear to your enemy in the arena and show respect out of it" It states and I obey.

Fear.

I have always had fears. Always. The fear of fear itself was one of my greatest. It severed me well that particular fear. I scared myself into being reckless and fearless. But there was one fear I could never hold at bay or control and use to my advantage. Lucky for me I didn't have to experience it often.

Love.

I have been deemed totally incapable of love. And I would believe that belief if I had not experienced it myself. Sometimes it is because of my past that I keep Starscream around. He reminds me so much of him, my love, my once-to-be bondmate and I hate him for it. He had been a Seeker too, a beautiful mech. I loved him with all I had... all I have. I fight against the Autobots for him. They destroyed Vos, his city, his home. How much he loved that city. I had come to love it too simply because of him. He would fly between buildings and dance for me. The most any had ever done for me.

Faith

I have faith. Just not in Primus. I pray to one and only one. The one who had shaped my life.  
He had shown me mercy. He had taught me honour. He created and abolished my fears. He helped me to love in a world of hate. I would give up everything for him. He was my sun and I revolved around him even as he changed for me. We had planned to stay together for the rest of our lives.

But fate had other plans...

* * *

Please I would love some feedback. Should I even bother continuing this? I know there is alot that lies unanswered but hey I figured that it would be more... interesting that way.


	2. Prologue Two: Starscream: Empathy

Yay! Chapter two! Well actually Prologue two!

Replies...

**Wackylazy: **I continued! I glad you liked the idea of the technigue! I thought that nobody would like it in such a style! Thanks you for reviewing!**  
**

**Saltillo: **Thanks! It was really hard to keep him in character!**  
**

**grimmlock47: **...That's all you can say? ...Well thanks anyway!...**  
**

**HighxOnxCrack: **Well...as I said on DA...what did I say on DA? No matter! You'll never know what way this fic will go! But it is based around the two of them. In this chapter it's Starscream's POV**. **I won't be doing future ... well bar the odd few as things change...in this style.**  
**

* * *

Secretive.

I am and I know it. Not even my Trine know the true extent of how much I keep from them. They know to some extent, I have told them so, but they do not press further and for that -another secret- I am grateful. My true potential lies hidden. My true thoughts lie guarded. My True self lies trapped within me, a prisoner by my own doing.

Cowardice.

A coward I may appear but one I am not. I know this and that's all that matters. He knows it too but it's his job to label it as such. If he didn't then I have failed in my duty to him. I... am a brave coward.

Trust.

Apparently... I lack such a thing. I'm a paranoid, self serving glitch. I am too, and I am glad everyone thinks this. Everyone, that is, who doesn't know me. I trust my Trine to trust me even though I treat them like slag. And they do. Both of them. I love them for it. And even when tempers flare I know that I will defend them because they trust _me_! They trust me. It is all I can do to return it.

Loyalty.

Do I lack it? I can't understand how others say I do. I have fought, bled and sacrificed my life for their cause. I have never abandoned them even when humiliated, even when I have long become weary of the jeering, the disrespect that Megatron has planted for me. I have stayed. I have continued to fight, to bleed; for them. If that is not loyalty... Then what is?

Treacherous.

Am I? My Trine seem to be fine and in tip top condition. What little I do control of the Decepticon army is also in a similar condition if not better. The Decepticons are still united and fight under one flag. Megatron is still alive...  
If I have ever betrayed someone it would be the one that meant the most to me... but not one other knows of that true treachery.

* * *

There's Prologue two.

From here on in all chapters will be done from third person. I just wanted to let people see a few snippets of how the charactors think and such.

Please! I would love some more feedback! I need to know If I am making a mess of this!

Story is wrote by Minty


	3. Haunted

Here's Chapter One. Haunted

Sorry for any mistakes!

Replies

**Wackylazy: **Sorry but I had to do that! It is a must do! I'm afraid that you will have to read to find out because I am not going to tell you!**  
**

**grimmlock47: **Okay so you have a point...thank you...**  
**

**Wannabe Starscream: **Well hopefully by the end of this you'll have fallen off... just don't hurt yourself! Thanks for the review!**  
**

* * *

_Sirens blared, their shrill cries cutting through the dark and abandoned alley ways. Engines screamed as they passed overhead. Angry shouts echoed from the shadow that was the sky. Massive buildings that were thin and crafted with such expertise that unimaginable archways and tunnels were built in surrounded him. The thin pathways between each masterpiece were small and remained unlit. The sky was worshipped here not the ground.  
_

_Megatron clung to the building, trying to conceal himself in the darkness. The vast structure stretched high into Cybertron's thin atmosphere but provided him with little protection. Looking up he could just imagine the vast number of Seekers patrolling the skies. Searching. _

_Where they looking for him? Did they find out? Do they know the truth? How did they find out? He wouldn't have told them freely would he? _Of course not!_ Megatron mentally scolded himself for such a ridiculous thought. Why would he betray him after all the trouble they have been through, all they have done together. No. This was just fear of what would happen if they ever found out that their prized prince was planning on bonding to a mere grounder. And not just any grounder... a grounder that worked underground in the mines as well as fought in the Underground Pits.  
_

_Megatron frowned as time went by. Something was terribly wrong. Where the Night Seekers hunting him? Or was there something else going on? _

_The Night Seekers had been named appropriately. He had been warned of their deadly precision in the darkness as well as their ability to blend in with the night with their dark colour schemes and black-flamed-thrusters. They were to be respected and never to be underestimated. Not that Megatron ever did. He had seen them tear down on unfortunate grounders that had snook into the city under the cover of night. They were ruthless and showed no mercy when capturing an intruder to their lands._

_If he was ever caught the penalty would be for him to die at the servos of one of the royal family. Just thinking about what could happen made the bulky mech shiver. What if _he_ had to do it?_

_He was ripped from his thoughts by a new sound. Shrill and sharp... almost like a..._

_Megatron ducked, covering his helm with his arms as debris and flames descended around him. The ground shook where he stood and the mighty structure behind him groaned as it's support beams began to crack._

_Megatron then understood what was going on after a volley of gunshots ran out. The sound of whining weapons as they charged and the sound of battle cries made him yell in anguish._

_Vos was under attack._

_The flames lit up his grey frame for all to see but he did not care. He had to get to him. To make sure he was alright, that he was still alive. He ran. Fear and hope blinding him as he forced his heavy bulk to move through the unused alley ways. The ground had a layer of dirt that was slick and caused the mech to skid into several walls as he rounded corners too sharply. Dust and small fragments of metal rained down on him as the buildings shook from the force of many explosions  
_

_Shots pelted down on him from above, one striking him in the shoulder. He yelled but did not stop. Pain was nothing._

_Then, the bright lights of the palace came into view. It was intact but was under heavy assault. Seekers circled the building almost covering it in a living shield. Megatron watched from the shadows as mechs on the ground aimed and fired upon the fliers, many of whom were civilians, innocents. The symbol oo the bots's shoulders- an image of Cybertron with a transparent red face- proved that The Council was behind this. The same Council that vouched for peace and equality. The same Council that claimed that all were brothers. The same Council that controlled Cybertron. The same Council that Megatron supported..._

_Rage._

_That was all he could feel, see and hear as he watched the inexperienced Seekers take hits to their wings and plummet to the ground to be beaten until they lay still. He watched the soldiers grab tiny Sparklings from their unmoving creators and throw them into cages- uncaring of their desperate cries of pain and loss. _

_Megatron couldn't believe it. He was frozen from the display of brutality. He stood there... fists clenched, optics wide and mouth set in a snarl of both shock and anger. _

_He charged at the nearest mech. He had no fighting skills with weapons such as guns and blaster but he was not going to let this continue. Using his larger mass he brought the mech down. The mech, bulky and armed as well as trained, looked shocked at being attack by another ground mech. He recovered quickly though and swung a punch to land squarely on Megatron's jaw. He was even more shocked to find that Megatron wasn't at all phased by it._

_" What are you doing here?" Megatron snarled in the mechs face, screaming to be heard._

_The mech growled " They are in the way! They will topple the rest of Cybertron. They must see that they are just like the rest of us. They must drop their customs and be accepting of us!"_

_Megatron snarled in rage before punching the mech hard. His fist slammed into his faceplates and crushing them on impact. At the sound of dying systems Megatron pulled back. Standing up he looked at his servo. It glowed purple from energon. He had just murdered someone. He had killed someone outside of the arena. What had he done?...No! He was protecting Vos!_

_" Megatron?"_

_Megatron froze. Slowly turning he began to shake. When he met those familiar purple optics he nearly broke down. The sorrow, the pain there was to much to bear. But he did not dare embrace the Seeker that no more then an arms length away. _

_His familiar gold, blue and black frame was spoiled by dirt and scorch marks. The symbols on his wings nearly hidden from mixture of soot and deep gauges unfacing the sensitive metal surface._

_" Windtamer..."_

_" Run."_

_Megatron stopped...memories...distant. This had happened before. He had seen this before...Why did that knowledge strike fear into him?_

_" Windtamer... I.. I don't understand!" His voice spoke of his own accord. This sentence also familiar. Why should he fear this? What was going to happen?_

_" Megatron please run! Please..." His smooth voice desperate and laced with pain.  
_

_" But.. what about you? I can't just leave you!"_

_Megatron felt panic consume him. This was familiar but why couldn't he... No. Windtamer was going to...NO! _

_He tried to move, to scream, to shout but he could not do anything. He body seemed to repeal him. He knew what was going to happen and he had to stop it before it happened! It couldn't happen again. It just couldn't._

_" I have to look after my people now...Please! This is no place for you!" Tears streamed down his beautiful faceplate as he lifted an arm to point his weapon at Megatron. " Please!" He cried, frame jerking as his sobs consumed him. _

_Megatron yelled in despair but it went unheard by Windtamer. He watched as he failed yet again to save his beloved Seeker from his fate. _

Megatron stared blankly at the white ceiling of his quarters, optics taking a moment longer to focus. With his face blank he got up and headed to his wash racks to make sure that he was presentable for the meetings that had to take place later that day and to help hide the tears that smeared his cheeks.

*O o O*

All throughout the day, the only thing that managed to occupy his mind was a single name. He was aware of Soundwave pushing lightly at the edges of his mind requesting permission to enter. Megatron denied him. Soundwave was the only one who noticed his somewhat wondering thoughts. The rest of the Decepticons were unaware of any behaviour change at all.

Except Starscream.

The jet was currently smirking right into Megatron's faceplates. His optics bright with smug satisfaction as he watched for his leader's reaction. Megatron, for his part, wasn't so quick to rise to the bait this time. Instead, he slowly fixed his position on his throne to move his chin into the palm of his left servo while he lifted his right in sluggish movements.

" Do I have to use this today Starscream?"

The Seeker looked a little taken back by the comment. Smirk fading slowly but Megatron didn't feel proud at all. He faked a smirk to protect his reputation before pointing the barrel of his cannon to the seeker's chest. But he couldn't help but look over that faceplate, those optics, those lips...No! Starscream would kill him as soon as he turned his back! The two were not the same! Starscream was ruthless and wicked. Windtamer calm and respectful. The two were total opposites!

" No... My Lord. I was merely pointing out a flaw-"

In one swift movement Starscream had become a part of the wall. He cried out as one of his wings crumpled and caved as his weight pushed it against the reinforced metal wall. Megatron watched with an expression of boredom as Starscream recovered and stood before him again. His frame shivered uncontrollably from the pain of his crushed left wing. Megatron was well educated in how sensitive the appendages were but he held no remorse for the punishments he dealt the Seeker. Little did Starscream know of the true meaning as to why his punishment were so violent and brutal. Said mech was currently growling, optics narrowed and mouth set in a snarl.

" I couldn't be bothered wasting energon using this today." He said, pointing to his cannon. " Your opinion on any matter means nothing to me. Next time you want to interrupt me with some stupid input think about why I am leader and you are not. Now Windtamer, go and get fixed up. As much as it pains me I need you in this upcoming raid."

Starscream seemed to contemplate something, his faceplate scrunched in confusion as he automatically turned on his heel to walk from the control room. Megatron nearly gawked. Starscream had just obeyed an order without actual hesitation. A few of the other Cons had also noticed and stared at the Seeker's retreating and _quiet_ form. That was until the jet paused just as the door opened, remaining wing springing upward and body becoming tense.

Megatron frowned at the mech's reaction until he noticed Soundwave was looking at him with helm tilted.

" My Lord?" Starscream asked tentatively, back still turned to the warlord. " What did you call me?"

Megatron snarled. " I called you nothing! Now get out of my sight!"

Starscream turned around slowly, showing the confusion on his faceplate and his narrowed optics that seemed almost accusing. " How do you know that name?"

Megatron simply snorted. He was in no mood for one of the seeker's games. How the slag _wouldn't_ he know Starscream's name by now? " Get to the medbay before I give you more of an excuse to be there!"

Starscream narrowed his optics further in contemplation. And Starscream thinking as intently as that was never a good thing. Then the Seeker left without another word.

Megatron watched him go and for a second he replaced the bright red, blue and white frame with that of a dark blue, gold and black. A near exact match. All Seekers shared the frame types if they were built in the same generation. Many added things to suit their occupation or their talents or simply to make them different not that their colour schemes did.

Thundercracker was bulkier then the other two in his Trine to accommodate his powerful engines that could emit the sonic booms that gave him his name. Skywarp had extra equipment under his armour to help with his warping abilities and that too made him look a little bigger. And Starscream...he was thinner, smaller, -far more aerodynamic then his two wingmates-just like Windtamer only Windtamer had far smoother armour and was a little bigger. His optics were also a strong purple not pale red. A symbol of his royal code lines.

Megatron realised that he had been staring at the door for a few minutes when Soundwave imitated a human clearing their throat. The Decepticons had been picking up little habits during their stay here on earth it seemed.

" Soundwave."

The dark blue mech nodded and Megatron felt the disorientating pressure on his processor as Soundwave descended on him. Once certain information- that was heavily supervised by Megatron- was extracted the telepath backed off.

" Observation: You called Starscream Windtamer. Consequence: Starscream was unsettled and upset by the fact you seemed to know the name. Result: Starscream may try something to understand how you would come to know such a name." The tapedeck droned.

Megatron snarled as he felt anger begin to seep through his circuits. How could he have been so careless? If Starscream- or any of the Seekers for that matter- found out about his and Windtamer's relationship they would undoubtedly rebel against him. Starscream would love the opportunity to lead the rebellion no doubt.

Megatron got up from his throne and and stormed from the command centre with one thought in mind.

Get Starscream and crush any thoughts of rebellion.

As he silently made his way down the corridors to the medbay he suddenly heard voices. One he recognised straight away. Skywarp.

" Hey! Seriously! What has got you worked up?"

Megatron strained to hear a reply but none came. He stepped forward a bit more till he came to a corner. The sound of someone venting heavily could be heard.

" Skywarp! Look at what he did to my wing!"

Megatron frowned. Starscream. He should have made it to the medbay by now so why hadn't he gone to get his precious wing back in perfect condition and more importantly, why did he disobey a direct order.

" Screamer that ain't what's got you worked up. Talk to me."

A huff echoed through the corridors. " You really do pick the most stupid places to talk. Let's go back to our quarters and then I'll tell you."

Megatron, under normal circumstances, would have gone round the corner in an instant with the undeniable threat but something in Starscream's voice made him pause. The normally proud jet sounded... stressed, maybe even upset. Where was the smugness that should be there because he had something that was a potential threat to Megatron's rule?

There was a pop and Megatron knew they had warped. His curiosity got the better of him and he raced back to his quarters.

*O o O*

When he was finally looking at a monitor that showed a room he was quite familiar with watching, he was surprised to see Starscream sitting on a berth rubbing his optics in a rare show of weariness. He was alone in the room and Megatron suspected that Skywarp had gone to get Thundercracker at Starscream's command.

His suspicions were confirmed when the other two-thirds of the Trine appeared. Thundercracker moved with grace, unaffected by the warp jump from years of experience, sat down beside his Trine leader and started to examine his spoiled wing with sharp optics.

" What did you do this time Starscream?" The deep voice questioned calmly as he ran his digits over the crumpled metal causing it's owner to wince.

" I told him that his plan was going to get us all killed. It will too. I do not lie when it comes to the well being of this army." Starscream replied as Skywarp sat on his other side and rested his helm against a red shoulder vent. Servo stroking a white thigh in comfort.

Megatron had gotten used to the fact that Starscream really did care about his Trine. He treated them like slag outside of their quarters, often pushing them around or insulting them and even sending them in the line of fire-but Megatron had noticed that said line of fire was never life threatening and never did it do too much damage- But in the privacy of their quarters Starscream would be almost submissive to his Trine, hugging them affectionately and participating in activities that many a Decepticon would not for the sack of one's life. Decepticons were, after al,l full of deceit. Megatron was jealous of Starscream for his being able to trust someone like that. Another thing that fuelled the Warlord's hatred of the tri-coloured jet. But he was also aware that he was the reason for the acting hostile towards his own Trine and that gave him some form of pride as he knew that Starscream feared him for the well-being of his wingmates

And yet... he couldn't take it away from him. He knew how important one's Trine was. Windtamer had told him everything that went with a Trine, the good, the bad, everything! Megatron remembered also being jealous then but not of Windtamer, but of his future Trine, to have such intimate access to his beloved. Another reason why he hated Starscream. He had gotten something that Windtamer never had but had so desperately wanted. A Trine. At least he looked after them and that was what Megatron respected.

" You should have went straight to the medbay. How are you not screaming in pain?" Thundercracker stated as he rubbed the tips of his digits down the back and front of what remained of the wing causing Starscream to shiver. In pain or relief Megatron was not sure.

" Vorns of practise. I think I have built up a resistance to pain. To a certain extent at least." Was the cool answer.

Thundercracker frowned as he continued to study the damaged appendage. " What else happened? You lost control of the Trine bond."

" I know-"

Starscream stopped as a strange sound filled the room. The red and white Seeker looked to his shoulder where Skywarp's helm lay. The purple seeker's faceplates were hidden from Megatron's view. He saw Starscream smile gently at what he saw there. Megatron could not help but smile himself at the small yet meaningful display.

" Skywarp seems tired. Is everything alright?"

Thundercracker chuckled lightly as he peered around Starscream to stare at their wingmate. " Just be careful that he doesn't drool on you. As you know already he has been on several shifts non stop. I think that this is the first time he has been in our quarters for at least twenty-four Earth hours."

Megatron was surprised by this. He was always concious of how much work his soldiers done. He knew they needed rest and recreational time so how did Skywarp end up with such a long shift?

Starscream's smile fell from his lips. " Is he finished do you know?"

" No," The blue Seeker began, voice deep and laced with slight anger. " He has yet to do another half hour of patrolling the lower levels."

Starscream scoffed at that. Lip components curling in a snarl. " Let him be. I just tell old bucket head that I needed him for something. He won't be able to fight in the upcoming raid tonight if he does not get some rest."

As if in answer to Starscream the recharging form of Skywarp shifted so that he was curled around his Trine leader, arms securely fastened around the Air Commander's waist. In his recharge clumsiness his servo banged off Starscream's damaged wing causing the injured mech to stiffen and release a slow hiss of pain.

" Even in recharge he is clumsy!"

Thundercracker smirked before sobering up. " What is bothering you?"

Starscream's expression became solemn. " Megatron." He stated. " He said something today. Something he shouldn't know." Thundercracker placed his chin on Starscream's free shoulder, mindful of the winkled stub that was his wing. " He called me Windtamer."

It was Thundercracker's turn to tense up. Megatron knew why. Windtamer was a much loved Prince before he... before that night. All Seekers were required to know of his name, to know of _him_.

" How could he know of him?" The blue jet snarled. " He is a grounder! He should not know of Windtamer. The Prince never got a chance to be crowned as King of the Skies. He was offlined that night with his brethren."

Starscream flinched at that, offlining his optics. " That is what has me confused."

" Maybe he researched us. You know, for recruiting?"

Starscream shook his helm and Megatron tensed in his chair. Did Starscream know?

" No. Megatron was probably not even apart of the rebellion then. Remember that at that time the attacks were mere terrorist attacks and nothing more. Megatron came in much later if the information I gathered is correct. Besides, I think he was still fighting in the Pits."

Megatron felt himself relax a little at that. If word ever got out about hie relationship... He knew he would lose the upper hand against the Autobots.

" Hey Starscream?"

When Megatron focused back on the room He noticed that the three Seekers had moved so that they were leaning against the wall. Skywarp was still deep in recharge with his back to the camera. Starscream and Thundercracker looked ready to follow him into the world of recharge, their optics dull and faceplates relaxed as they curled into each other.

" Yeah?"

" I think you would make a good Leader Of Vos." Thundercracker said as he fell into recharge, helm resting on Starscream's chassies.

The tri-coloured jet tensed, optics onlining fully once more.

Megatron cut the feed. Anger making his entire frame vibrate with pent up energy. How could Starscream, _Starscream_, ever be able to lead a city? A race? It would be an insult to Windtamer if that traitorous little glitch ever got to sit in his throne or anything that so much as mimicked it!

Before he could do anything there was a buzz from his door. Scanning he realized Soundwave was outside. He ordered his TIC in and told him to report.

" Soundwave: Made another observation. Starscream: reacted on instinct to being called Windtamer. "

* * *

PLEASE! I NEED FEEDBACK!

Please?

It was really hard to keep Megatron in character and I need to know if I succeeded or just totally messed him up!

Anyone interested in being a beta?


	4. Parasites

Yay! Chapter two!

This chapter ( as well as most of the Story but this chapter is the real start of it) Is inspired by the song Anthem of the Angles - Breaking Benjamin. I was going through Youtube just looking fro some new music when I found the song and immediately came up with the plot that is annoying me to no end!

It does kinda give away some of the plot but If you do listen to it... you must figure out who is singing and who it is aimed at. I never make things that easy! Sorry guys!

**grimmlock47: ***Evil Smirk*

**Yukiko-Angel: **I don't know If I should answer that. I won't because then it will ruin it! Besides you are supposed to think about it!

**m0unt-N-dEw: **Grimm wants to talk to you...and how could you not review the prologues...**  
**

**9aza: **Yay! Thanks!**  
**

**Wannabe Starscream: **I loved the seeker pile at the end too! And Yes I actually succeeded in something!**  
**

**glompmeXD: **Lol! Thanks! I updated!**  
**

**Aurora Bluewolf: **Lol! Okay here ya go! Enjoy! ... I hope!

Sorry for any mistakes but I am still searching for a beta!

* * *

This was a disaster. The Decepticons were not properly organized to conduct such a complex strategy and they were paying the price for their incompetence. No. Not their incompetence, _his _incompetence.

Megatron may have the fire-power to down many a mech. He may have the armour to deflect the more powerful of the lesser hits. He may have goals, gaols he is willing to fight and suffer for. Starscream admired him for that but Megatron always forgot the the rest of his army just were not him. They didn't share his goals, they didn't wear his armour, they didn't have the same amount of fire-power or endurance. The were not him.

And that's where Megatron failed as a leader.

He thought that just because he can do everything twice as good as the average mech everyone else can too to some extent. Of course he claimed that he was unmatched in strength and processing power and what not but on some unconscious level he truly did believe that all were like him.

It was infuriating. Not living up to his expectations simply because he was not him! How could he do things Megatron's way when he knew not how the Warlord thought or how he would react to differant scenarios. Of course he could guess and more often then not he would guess correctly. Still didn't make him feel any better.

" Hey Screamer! What are ya doing?"

Starscream was ripped from his thoughts at Skywarp's warning just in time as he barrel rolled to doge a volley of fire aimed at his wings.

" Don't call me that!" He snarled, voiced seeping with anger, while sending gratitude across the Trine bond. Skywarp replied with a snort before disappearing into the battle with a roar of his thrusters.

The sky, a black blanket of rough and jagged clouds, was alive with tracer shots and laser fire as both side exchanged their deadly gifts. It was threatening to rain but the sky seemed to be holding it in as if it was anticipating the result of the battle. The sky didn't know the difference between good and evil. Life and Death. It was a mere thing that had no opinion and no thoughts of it's own and yet Starscream wouldn't have been surprised if it was holding off for the Autobot's sake.

The mud planes they were fighting on were barren and dead. How the Autobot's were winning when the odds were against them - as they nearly always were- was a mystery to Megatron. Starscream was not so blind.

When Starscream turned sharply to try and find his attacker another series of laser fire came at him from above. Starscream felt his circuits tighten when he realised just who was targeting him. He pulled up to meet him head first in a dangerous game of chicken. The white flier didn't waver from his course but put more power to his thrusters as he came down, his frame alight with flames as he cut through the atmosphere. _He must have went all the way to the outer atmosphere._ Starscream thought to himself.

The slagger knew that Starscream would never look up. He knew it! There were barely any Autobot fliers and none of them were any good so the Seekers generally ignore the air above them. It was a very tactful move.

Starscream began to panic when Skyfire continued on his collision course with the smaller jet. Starscream was sure that the shuttle would pull out and yet here he was still coming and still gaining speed from his decent. Starscream, the stubborn mech he was, replied in kind. Even though his folded joints were tightening and his survival instinct was screaming at him he would not back down. He hissed as the air rushed over his frame, heating the metal from the friction.

Just as they were about to crash, Skyfire transformed and and using his momentum and weight he smashed against Starscream with such force that his processor reeled and his frame transformed to absorb some of the impact.

At some point he must have passed out because one minute he was falling with Skyfire surrounding him and the next he felt solid ground beneath his back. He had never felt an impact. The gritty surface was irritating the metal of his wings. Alerts and warnings blared in his vision but he had only received minor injuries that had been obtained from the collision with Skyfire which meant someone had either intercepted him on decent or Skyfire brought him down.

Onlining his optics and sitting up slowly he spied the shuttle crouching in front of him. Skyfire had a look of guilt as well as something else. Determination? The look reminded Starscream of when Skyfire would be working on some project and was so determined to finish it, to make it work.

Starscream grumbled. Not this again!

" I'm sorry about that." The large flier said softly, a small smile playing on his lip components.

Starscream narrowed his optics. " That's what you are supposed to do! We are at war Skyfire. We are enemies. Enemies shoot each other, hurt each other" Starscream dropped his gaze. " kill each other..."

In truth, Starscream knew he would never be able to seriously hurt the shuttle physically. The greatest injury he had ever given to Skyfire was one aimed at his spark. He didn't even use a weapon. He didn't even have to move an arm or leg. The emotional wound he had inflicted haunted him nearly every hour of everyday. And he was truly sorry.

" We don't have to and you know it. Please join the Autobots. Please join _me_."

Starscream faked a snigger. " Desperate aren't you? So weak. The Autobots wouldn't except me even if I saved all the humans in the world. I am a killer. A murderer. A traitor. There are no room for those kind of mechs in the Autobot ranks Skyfire. Online your optics. What happened between us is over! I have already forgotten about you so do me a favour and follow my lead." Starscream growled louder as the words spilled from his mouth. The pain in his spark was begging him to run to Skyfire. To listen to his spark beat through his armour while strong white arms engulfed him in a warm embrace.

" You are none of those things." Skyfire whispered harshly. His frame was shaking from the emotions that were assaulting him. Starscream knew his words would have this effect. " You are none of those things." he repeated more forcibly. " Why do you act? Why do you do this. I know you. You hate fighting. You hate injustice. He has poisoned you. Why can't you see that? What do you see in him?" Skyfire's voice took on a desperate note as he bent forward so that he was hovering over Starscream.

" He has not poisoned me. I know what I am doing. You would not understand Skyfire." He had one more idea to make Skyfire forget about him. He didn't want to have to resort to this. He could already see Skyfire's face. The pain. But he had to do it for both their sakes.

It was never meant to go this far in the first place.

" Then teach me!" He cried, voice heavy with desperation.

" I can't."

" Why not?"

" Because no one can teach you how love works."

*O o O*

Slowly his systems came back online. Pain was the first thing he became consciously aware of. The second thing were the voices and sounds. They were distant. Slowly getting closer and louder until he could make them out.

" Are you sure Megatron didn't do this? It has his style written all over him."

" The fist indents are not the correct size. Whoever done this was pretty big."

" Big? As in bigger-then-Megatron big?"

" Yes."

" Will he be alright?"

" He'll survive."

" Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Starscream struggled to recognise the voices as his processor felt numb. As if it were wrapped in clouds or solid air. It wasn't foggy but it wasn't clear either. Slowly his outer sensors came online. He could feel something beneath him. It was an uneven surface, dry but cold. It wasn't a medical berth... or Astrotrain's floor. So where was he?

" You don't like the sound of that because I can't repair him 100%. He will remain online if he is watched on a constant biases. "

" So how much _can_ you fix?"

" Not much. Most of his main systems can be patched up temporarily but if not fully repaired he will offline."

" And how long does he have?"

" Hook, report."

Starscream flinched. That voice was familiar. Who was it? Deep and rough... Who was it?

" We need to get him back to the Medbay before the week is out or he is as good as dead."

" I see."

" Surely we should just leave him here? I mean, he won't be much help. He would leave all of us if we were in his situation."

" Blitzwing... SHUT UP!"

And that's when Starscream's optics began to power up. His vision slowly crawled into focus and what he saw nearly made him squeak. The faces of Hook and Megatron stared down at him. The medics closer to him obviously crouching over him while Megatron stood. Hook's face held a curious expression and Megatron's a bored one. His red optics however, told a different story. They were bright, almost pleading. Starscream had often seen that look. Whether Megatron knew of it or not, the Warlord did seem to care for the Seeker in some twisted form. Starscream had a theory for that but he hoped he was wrong.

" What happened?' He croaked, voice laced with static. His vocal processor was raw and stung with each sound it was forced to emit. He sounded weak. And tired. He winced at the sound of it and he noticed that Megatron's optics flickered too. Hook just made a face that suggested he wasn't happy about Starscream trying to work his systems no matter how simple they were.

" We failed." Megatron said. Just said. No venom. No snarling or growling. He simply just said it. Was that a good thing? Or bad?

" Sir, we can't move him. Not yet. I need a little more time. I need to fix his peds and connections in his hip joint."

Starscream, exhausted and in agony, offlined his optics. He didn't care if he looked weak. He just wanted to have some sort of comfort and flying in darkness achieved that. He allowed his mind to wander. His fate... well he didn't really care about it. He had served his purpose... and failed. Megatron had lost sight of his true goals. All Starscream could do was stand beside him in a distant kind of way. But if he did die then he would betray Megatron. Wouldn't he? He wasn't sure any more. Wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Wasn't sure how he was supposed to live. He just wasn't sure. He was merely... floating through this mockery of a life.

Surely they would leave him. He was a liability that they would not be _bothered_ to look after.

" Everyone out!"

Yep. He was going to be put out of his misery. But what about Skywarp and Thundercracker? He couldn't leave them like this! He reached out through their bond. Thundercracker and Skywarp instantly bombarded him with concern. He sent them love and reassurance. He also sent them a sense of reassignment and guilt. The bond became still. Their combined presence frozen before a wave of spark wrenching pain hit him full force. He grunted from the force of the shear power the emotions of panic and pain proved to be. He closed the bond with a wave of gratitude and love.

_I'm sorry_

His spark gave a painful leap as his Trine mates pushed at his barrier. They knew that they couldn't save him. They wanted to share his pain so that they could at least be with him. So he wouldn't be alone. He had sworn an oath that he would die alone and he would not allow them to feel his spark be extinguished. They had suffered enough from him.

" Starscream_." _Megatron's deep voice sounded... weary, defeated. " I am going to keep you alive."

What? _What?_ Why? where's the logic in that? He was a pain! An unbudging thorn in the Warlord's side!

"Wh..." Starscream choked. His vocal possessor failed. his voice trailing into static.

" Because I won't let you get off that easy for a start. You are my soldier. My Second in Command. My Air Commander. You can only offline by my servo. The one who done this to you will pay for touching what is mine to destroy ." A stupid promise. Both the actual promise itself and the motive for it. They both knew it. Starscream could feel Megatron's energy field shimmer. " And I know that you know something."

Know something? About what? Starscream made a face, this time onlining his optics to look at the Warlord's faceplates. They were closer. Merely inches above his own.

" You know something." Megatron repeated softly. " Or... you are hiding something." Red optics narrowed. His gaze seemed to pierce the suddenly tense Seeker that lay in it's path.

That made more sense to Starscream. He was always hiding something. Always. Form everybody. There in lay another problem. There were several things Megatron could be referring to. Like the fact he shared a more intimate relationship with Skyfire then he let on and that he still had deep feelings for the shuttle. That would enough to at least beat and strip him of his status as SIC but knowing Megatron it would probably end with Starscream hanging on the verge of death or maybe even plunging into the pits themselves.

Megatron put a servo against Starscream's helm and gently ran a thumb across his cheek plate. His optics weren't focused on Starscream himself. They looked distant and lost but with a sad look to them

" All you Seekers look the same." Megatron whispered. " Why? Do you not get tired of looking alike?"

Starscream didn't really expect the calm demure the Warlord currently held about him and the way he spoke was almost... soothing. Starscream wanted to push into that warm servo that fondly stroked him... though it wasn't stroking _him. _It was stroking someone else in Megatron's point of view. Starscream knew this. And it scared him. It _hurt_ him.

Starscream tried to form a reply but the pain the radiated from his throat forbid him. Instead he jerked. His frame shifting as much as it could to relieve the pain. Megatron placed a servo down on his chest.

" Steady. I don't want you to hurt yourself further. I want you in full health."

For what? In full health for what? Starscream wanted to ask but his body would not obey. He was so tired it was suffocating him and making his possessor sluggish.

" I want to fight you. Fairly. No dirty tricks. A fair fight." Starscream frowned. What was this? Where did it come from? Megatron continued, face blank but optics flaring. " I want to test you. I have never seen you fight. Never experienced it and yet you were recommended by Shockwave himself. What did he see in you? What did you do to get his attention? I know you couldn't have faked it. Shockwave is too good to be fooled. I want to see you myself. If that means I am the one who must carry you back then so be it. If I am the one who must feed you, clean you... so be it. But I want to see you fight and you will. Under the presence of the Cliathain faoi Cybertron."

Starscream stared at Megatron. The Warlord shouldn't use that. He shouldn't but he did. He knew the customs of the Seekers and here he was using them against Starscream.

Megatron had never seen Starscream fight for a reason. A reason that Starscream had guarded and worked painlessly to hide and forget about. A reason that not even his Trine know about.

So naturally... he nodded.

*O o O*

Starscream was sitting against the wall of the... cave. He had been slightly confused when he had been informed of their current location. The Autobot's had hammered them. herded them together and then managed to open some sort of Spacebridge. When they had come out they realized that the whole army had been separated. In their group, their was Blitzwing, Megatron, himself, Hook, Ramjet and his Trine and Thundercracker.

They found out through Trine link that Skywarp was with Astrotrain, Soundwave and his cassettes, Motormaster and Swindle. No one in their group had any serious injuries. Skywarp was panicking though. They were trapped underground too. Starscream and Thundercracker were sending him reassurance and love on a constant bases to help calm him. It seemed to be working... for now. It was only a matter of time before Skywarp would loose control and do something stupid.

The whereabouts of the rest of the army was unknown. Not that knowing would mean anything. They had no idea where they were either. They were in a cave where the only light came from one's optics or the small lanterns that were kept in subspace for emergencies. Their light was weak but served their purpose. They each had two. They used one at a time- or that was the plan- to conserve them.

The others would last a month or two before they were sent into stasis from lack of energon. Starscream only had a few days. A week. A mere human week. And down here there was no sense of time. All their chromoters were destroyed from the warp jump. The Autobot's had become bolder much to the Decepticons's expense.

But that was not what bothered Starscream. What bothered the jet was that Megatron had kept him alive. And the consequence of that was that Starscream had to looked after in nearly all respects. He could not process his own energon. his coolant lines were shredded from his own armour severing them. His temperature control was useless. Basically his own body was incapable of keeping him alive. Hook had realised that he had underestimated the Seeker's injuries.

Because his own body could not function he had to rely on another's, much to his chagrin.

His systems would have to be integrated with another's. He would have to be attached to another. All the time. No personal space as they would have to literally sit in each other's. They would share coolant. The other would consume the energon and Starscream would share it. And the other would control both their frame temperatures.

Temperature wouldn't have been a problem had they been on Earth. But this... was more likely another planet altogether as the temperature was far, far lower than even the lowest on Earth. Their energon would freeze in their lines if they had no temperature control. Energon was, after all, a liquid and every liquid had a freezing point. This planet's temperature surpassed that point.

Sure when on Earth they suffered from cold energon. When their heating systems failed their energon would become lumpy and thick, clogging up lines and systems. But that was not serious. Just uncomfortable.

Thundercracker sat beside him to his left. an arm around his shoulders and the other around his cockpit. Thundercracker had volunteered to accept the parasite known as Starscream to feed off of his systems, but his request was denied by Hook and Megatron. Thundercracker's systems had taken some damage during the battle and so were not stable enough to share with another. Hook had explained then, hesitantly, that the only one who was physically fit to keep Starscream functioning was Megatron. Said mech was currently getting a run over by the medic just to make sure that he had no contaminants or system errors.

Ramjet had smirked while Thrust and Dirge looked shocked. Blitzwing had been down right furious. He began to list the reason why Starscream should be just killed but a Fusion Cannon aimed at his helm shut him up effectively.

And so he was to become Megatron's personal parasite. Least Megatron had kept his promise.

* * *

I wonder... Does anybody understand what Cliathain faoi Cybertron means? I ain't gonna tell you unless one of you figures it out! And I know _some_ of you will... or _should_ know what it is!

Chapter two... wow...that was bad...was it? I know that there are so many secrets but remember Starscream: Empathy? Yeah! Those prologues existed for a reason!

I will get a picture up of Windtamer soon but you will have to go over to DA to find it... when I get it up. I will tell you when don't worry!

Now care for some R&R? ( rate and review! Not the other one!)


	5. Time and Thinking

Here's the next part. I feel that I should inform you guys that I am going away for a week tomorrow and won't have computer access so don't expect the next chapter for at least a week!

Thanks to all you reviewed the last chapter! I don't have time for replies I'm afraid!

Still looking for a beta! PM me if interested! I would be very grateful!

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

It was ironic how things turned out. Megatron was now the one keeping Starscream alive. Of course, the Seeker's fate had always lain in the servos of the Warlord but now Megatron really was keeping the tri-coloured jet alive. It pained Megatron to admit it but it was ironic, their situation. Starscream had been the one constant in Megatron's life since the beginning of the war. The one thing that never left him. The Seeker's presence was annoying for the most part but there was just something about Starscream that - and Megatron kept this to himself - always made the warlord want to live. Was it because Megatron's pride just wouldn't back down and wanted to spite the jet or just because Starscream's little plots were amusing to experience? Megatron wasn't entirely sure but he really did like to spite the Seeker as much as possible.

But the truth remained and it enraged Megatron.

If Starscream were to die, to disappear... what would he do? No one else would ever go against him, question him in any way. Life would be boring. Megatron had repeatedly told himself that it was just that simple. That the simple reason to Starscream's continued existence was that he was a form of entertainment. But was it? Megatron couldn't fool himself even if he tried which he did on a day to day basis. Starscream was not a normal mech. He was a Seeker. He was one of them. He grew up in Vos. Flew in Vos. Lived in Vos. And he was a Seeker. A Seeker from the same generation as Windtamer. He and his Trine were the only surviving Seekers from that generation.

They kept _him_ alive. They helped Megatron to remember.

So why couldn't he just kill Starscream and keep Skywarp and Thundercracker around? Because they were Trine. Something sacred and rare these days. Even Megatron respected that. And Starscream was... different. He was brave and strong. He was unbreakable. He was something that Megatron had to watch and learn how to control. He was a challenge. A challenge to Megatron himself and one he just couldn't back down from. Starscream kept Megatron on his toes. Made him watch his back.

Except in this case where Starscream was currently stuck to his back.

Megatron had decide a little while ago that it is very difficult to fall into a state of recharge when sitting up. And being stuck back to back to another certainly didn't help either, especially when said mech was hot and fidgety. Starscream's wings forbid them to lie down on their sides and neither was too pushed about resting on their front while the other lay sprawled across their back. Starscream had complained about his cockpit when Megatron had tried to force the position onto the jet. Megatron found out that Starscream could be very creative with his legs when he ignored the screeching complaints resulting in a ped landing between his legs and another in his knee.

Because he failed to recharge his mind was allowed to wander aimlessly but mostly circled around the thought of Starscream. Megatron could feel the steady drain on his systems and could tell that Starscream too was having trouble falling into recharge. That knowledge brought Megatron some sense of relief. Starscream's frame was hot against his back plating, his field sometimes spiking and Megatron assumed it was embarrassment that caused such a reaction. Why else would he heat up like that when his systems were supposed to be weak and colder?

The others had given several stares and informative opinions on the matter - mostly to Starscream's expense causing the injured Seeker to snarl and pout childishly from his already undignified position - until Megatron silenced it with a single command of 'Shut it!' Now all was quiet. The others had long since fallen into recharge. Megatron glared at their still forms while he frowned. In some ways he was content with the idea of staying awake. Blitzwing was on guard duty somewhere but Megatron could tell from the heavy venting that the Triple-changer was also deep in recharge.

"Megatron?"

Megatron grunted in response, pretending to be falling into recharge. Starscream was no fool. He gave a light shove of his shoulder.

" Don't ignore me. I know you are also awake. Wide awake and no where near recharge so don't bother lying." The voice whispered harshly.

" What do you want Starscream?" Megatron replied, voice deep and laden with false annoyance. He really did want a distraction though. And maybe, just maybe Starscream would go onto the topic of Windtamer and let spill what he knows... and what he doesn't. _Yeah and Starscream himself will claim to be my lost love!_ Megatron thought angrily. Starscream wasn't stupid.

" Humph! Grumpy aren't you." Megatron heard a snort before he felt a slight shift in Starscream's body. He turned his helm to look over his shoulder to see a red optic peering back at him from between the Seeker's shoulder intakes. Starscream's helm was so dark that Megatron couldn't make out any expressions or features. " I don't get why I am suddenly so important."

Megatron frowned at the unexpected statement. Starscream had successfully dodged the Windtamer problem... or had he?

" You are not important. The information you have however is." Megatron replied smugly. There was no reaction that Megatron could see. Not even the brightening of an optic and Megatron let himself get a little surprised. He was sure Starscream would have rose to the bait.

" So I am important then." Was the equally smug reply and Starscream turned away, vents releasing air in a soft gush of noise.

" How, prey tell, does that make you important?" Megatron growled over his shoulder.

A chuckle answered him and he felt his circuits begin to heat in anger. Was Starscream mocking him?

" If I die then the important information that I posses will die with me. Not even your precious Soundwave could get it." Starscream made a humming noise that echoed around the dark cavern they were in. " I wonder...," He began, voice smooth for a change. " I wonder if... maybe we will even get back. You no doubt would be happy to be rid of me! Tell me my Lord, would you even throw a party? And if you would... would it be in my memory or would it be to celebrate my absence?"

" Starscream quite your rambling." Megatron snarled. He wouldn't throw a party at all. He would most likely join the Seeker. There was really nothing left to fight for anyway. Against his better judgement Megatron added. " We would honour you like any other soldier, with a proper burial ceremony."

That earned silence and in said silence Megatron yelled mentally at himself. He had just given Starscream an edge to hold on to. But Seeker's could fly anyway so what if he did? Starscream would just hover instead.

" So you do appreciate me."

Megatron paused in his mental rambling, unsure if that had been a figment of his imagination or not and realised too late that Starscream had just gotten an answer out of his silence.

" How do you know Windtamer Megatron? You don't seem like the mech to do his homework. How would you, a mere grounder," Megatron nearly flinched at the words, anger rising a little further " Know of such a mech as Windtamer?"

" Did you know him Starscream?" Megatron ground out, hoping to keep his tone neutral. Starscream flinched at that and Megatron resorted to yelling mentally at himself once more. Of course the Seeker knew him.

" What is it to you?" Starscream hissed and Megatron knew he had struck something within the Seeker.

" Everything... and nothing." Megatron scolded. He was tired ad his slow processor was betraying him.

" That is not an answer and you know it!"

" Yes I do. I am the leader I am supposed to know things like that!"

" Oh... but of course you are Mighty Leader! You know... I think some of the humans call you De Fuhrer. Personally I would call you Ill Dutche. " Megatron, having no interest in human culture, didn't know what De Fuhrer and Ill Dutche were. He let on that he did though.

" Yeah well I say that you are a coward and traitor. Your opinions and petty names for me are nothing." Megatron huffed back.

He felt Starscream laugh against him. The cables connecting their systems jerked in their sockets.

" You don't know what they mean do you?"

Megatron fumed in silence.

" Thought not."

And that's when Megatron realised something. They were chatting. Chatting. It was almost... natural. And they were being relatively nice to each other. And the Warlord had no desire to rip the seeker apart for his remarks. What was more shocking was that even though Starscream was teasing and provoking Megatron enjoyed that laid back tone and the playful swells and brushes of his field. Starscream seemed to enjoy it too whether or not he was aware of it.

Another curtain of silence descended on the two. Both lost in their own thoughts. Megatron was puzzled. Something about the whole set up was familiar. The calm field mingled with his own and the presence behind him. It had been so long since another had been this close to him without being scraped that was for sure. But there was something else... something Megatron couldn't really get. The idea or the thought was there but was just outside of his reach.

" You never answered my question Starscream." Megatron said after a while in an attempt to distract himself. The thought still taunted him from it's zone of safety within his processor.

" No... I didn't." The voice was lost. almost like an automatic reply. " I was a guard at the Crowned Tower. I grew up there."

Megatron's curiosity was immediately piped. He had never seen the tri-coloured Seeker there before. He was about to mention this when he caught himself. Mouth left slightly open. Of course he wouldn't have. He was never supposed to be there.

"You were about to say something?"

" No... I wasn't about to say anything. You are imagining things."

" Sure." Something in Starscream's voice sounded disappointed even with the sarcasm. Megatron was taken aback by this.

" I never knew you grew up as a guard to the royal family Starscream. Always near the top but never quite there. Why am I not surprised," Megatron jeered to try and make things normal between them. There was far to much emotion in this conversation for his liking. And when emotion gets involved one gets hurt. " It's certainly not on your file."

" My file was burned in the attack on Vos. The Crowned Tower was the first building to go."

" And how did you survive Starscream?"

A snort. " You ask me this? You who has labelled me as a coward and traitor. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Megatron was surprised by the sudden change of mood. The angry tone that Starscream used made his spark lurch in it's casing and no doubt Starscream felt it in his field. Megatron braced himself for the sneering. Then it would be back to normal.

None came. Typical.

" So how did you survive?" Megatron pushed. That piece of knowledge had always mystified Megatron. How could a tiny few escape the mutiny when all others fell to the much despised ground? It was a dangerous move but he doubted Starscream would try anything in his position.

" What is it to you? My past has nothing to do with this war. Or have you received too many punches from Prime that your processor is malfunctioning? And one other thing... How do you know about the Cliathan Faoi Cybertron? That is only known by Seekers!"

" I research those I recruit Starscream."

" So why only use it now and not at the beginning? Where is the logic in that Megatron?"

" I am Leader for a reason Starscream but if you must know I couldn't have been bothered to waste my time with such a ridiculous challenge."

" It's not a challenge, it's an-"

" Oath. Yes I know. An oath that you cannot break or it would mean the permanent removal of one's wings." Megatron thought back to the making of that oath. Starscream had agreed to it even when Megatron had no wings to loose. Not very Starscream-like in the least but he would get some answers soon enough

" How much time has passed since we have been here?"

Megatron smiled at the sudden change in topic. That was something Windtamer used to do. They would be having some sort of argument or heated discussion and the Seeker would end it with a sudden statement or question and every time the tension would evaporate just like... wait...How did Starscream...?

" You know... You think too much."

" What?"

" You think too much."

Megatron scoffed. " You're one to talk!"

" Ah... but the thing is I am able to think about things in depth without-" Starscream paused suddenly, energy field stilling before it flared back and he huffed loudly.

Megatron was about to press on the matter when Starscream began to shuffle, his back and wings rubbing off of Megatron's back with the unexpected result of Megatron heating up slightly. The Seeker made himself comfortable before he completely reined in his field and remained silent. He was not going to continue the conversation.

Megatron, being tired, didn't bother to question the odd behaviour.

*O o O*

_Megatron was happy._

_In the first time of his life he felt good about being alive. Everything looked brighter through his optics, even deep down in the mines and in the arenas of the Pits. But everything was at it's brightest when Windtamer came over. The young mech was a jewel in this world. The Seeker sat in his arms, humming quietly as they watched Cybertron's moons._

_" What are you humming?" Megatron whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud the peace would shatter._

_" A Seeker lullaby." Purple optics turned to him. " Do you know any?"_

_Megatron gave the Seeker a small smile. " I'm afraid not. My creators thought it to be weak. That it would soften me."_

_" Good thing I found you then... so I can teach you."_

_" Wha... teach? me? I don't think anyone could soften this voice of mine."_

_" It's soft to me. I like it. It is strong and I know that it has the power to gather many. It is that type of voice."_

_" You think so?" Megatron brought the lithe frame closer to his and he nuzzled the black helm._

_" Like the voice of a Prime."_

_Megatron chuckled. He was no Prime and they both knew it. In the corner of his vision he spied a black wing tip and extended a servo to stroke it. The frame on his lap began to vibrate as Windtamer moaned._

_" You have had experience with a flier before." He moaned out, optics twinkling with mischief._

_" Indeed I have. Many times."_

_" One or many?"_

_" Just one. He won't stop coming back for more."_

_" Oh really? And why is that grounder?"_

_" Because I am just that good little Seeker."_

_" I don't believe you. Prove it."_

_Megatron didn't need telling twice. His other servo mirrored his first and they began to massage the metal beneath them. He soon had the Seeker at his mercy. The young mech was lost in the sensations and was steadily drifting into recharge._

_" Promise you won't ever leave me."_

_Megatron stared down at the dull optics._

_" I promise." He replied. " Promise that you won't leave me."_

_" I couldn't if I tried. I am always thinking of you. Your servos, your optics... so red and deep. Your lips..."_

_Megatron claimed Windtamer's own lips with that and the Seeker responded in full. Glossias explored heated mouths while servos held each other tight. Optics offline as they succumbed to their need to be with each other. Then Windtamer pulled away._

_" They can never keep me from you. Nothing can. Not even death."_

_Megatron wasn't so sure of that. He had killed and once one was dead they were dead. Gone._

_" How? Death is the same as leaving."_

_Optics brightened and Windtamer smirked. " I have my ways."_

*O o O*

A few hours later found the small group to be wandering down dark tunnels of freezing rock. It was lucky Hook had spare cables and extensions. When they woke up, Hook had separated Megatron and Starscream only to put them back together again, this time with Megatron's back to Starscream's front. Starscream hadn't been impressed with the new development and openly fought it. Hook had argued that Starscream, in case of some emergency, could wrap his legs around Megatron to keep them out of the way if the need arose. It ended with all the cables being lengthened to about the same length as Megatron's forearm. There was space between the two with Starscream walking behind on his own peds but it was clear that the Seeker still wasn't impressed if the murderous scowl was anything to go by.

The others were silent but the tension was high. Megatron could feel it rolling off all their frames. Hook walked close to his Commander while Thundercracker stood by his Trine mate. The Coneheads stayed together while Blitzwing walked on his own a little behind the group. All the Seekers were on edge, flinching at small sounds made by their companions. At one point the Conehead Trine actually moved closer to Starscream and Thundercracker. Megatron had found that odd. Starscream was more of a threat to them then anything else in this endless cave.

So they walked. And walked. And continued to walk some more. And in total silence they put one ped in front of the other and in total silence they began to loose hope. But Megatron didn't. He never really had hope in the first place. They either got out or they didn't.

" Oh this is pointless!" The loud wail caused all to jump as the amplified sound vibrated through the tunnel causing some loose dust to slowly float down.

" Blitzwing be quiet!" Starscream hissed. " We don't know how stable these caves are. You could bring the roof down on us."

" Yeah well that may be better then dying of hunger." Ramjet sneered.

" I agree with Starscream. These caves are unknown territory." Hook added calmly.

" Of you would agree with him. The the traitorous glitch who only cares about his own armour." Dirge growled, coming forward and raising his clenched fist.

" Shut up the lot of you! I lead Decepticons not a bunch of squabbling sparklings!" Megatron ordered and all optics turned to him with expectant and hopeful gazes. " We keep moving. "

He walked forward and dragged his second with him. It was only the first few hours of this and already tempers were flaring. Did they not have faith in him? He mentally scoffed. He didn't really care if they got out or not, he was only giving them false hope.

A few minutes later and Starscream stopped dead. The tug on the cables nearly dislodged them but they held. Megatron turned to growl at Starscream and make him put a slack back into the cables so it was more comfortable. The Seeker did so with a wide grin of pure delight on his face plates, not realizing that he had submitted to the Warlord's command.

" Feel that?" he asked and Thundercracker nodded, his faceplates also split in a grin.

" Air currents."

* * *

There's Chapter 3 for ya.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Feedback would be lovely btw!

Just so you know Ill Dutche worked along with Hitler but was an absoloute coward!


	6. Pride and Chagrin

Here's Chapter Four!

Name: Pride and Chagrin

Okay so I was in a bit of a hurry when I posted the other Chapter (chapter three) and there was a terrible amount of mistakes in it and for that I appoligize. I ave fixed it up to the best of my ability for those of who who might want to consider rereading it.

And I am Glad to say that I have finally found a Beta Reader.. or should I say a Beta reader found me... Thank you **Baird Crevan **for helping me out and making my messy mistakes disappear! ( It is not hero worship...well, maybe...) Oh and if you do not know who this person is..then go and find out! She has an absolutely BRILLIANT story all about our favourite seeker! Go look it up, it's called** Descend.**

This time I can actually reply!

**Wannabe Starscream: **Lol...How'd ya figure that? *evil Smirk***  
**

**Baird Crevan: **Thank you once again! (I know! I know! I'lol stop I promise!) Wow...five reviews...You are wondering about the M rating? I'm getting there! give it time! When I read all those other reviews I think my ego just became bigger then the sun...Thanks! Now I can annoy everyone!**  
**

**cutiepup3: **Lol! You reviewed! You reviewed! Yay! **  
**

**9aza: **Oh you will see alot of flashbacks! Lot's! and in this chapter you will finally see some from Starscream's past. You have waited patiently and I present to you the next chapter! **  
**

**m0unt-N-dEw: **Getting? ...**  
**

**grimlock47: **Lol! Megatron stuck to Starscream... I can just see Megastar fans drooling!

In this chapter you will finally see some of Starscream's history. I wonder what you will make of it and don't forget to tell me your ideas on what will happen next!

* * *

"He should stay here Lord Megatron." Hook stated with little emotion, clearly not at all impressed with Megatron's unexplained concern for the jet. "The stress on his systems is great so he may collapse and then we would have to carry him." The 'or leave him' was left unsaid but heard by all.

Starscream frowned at Megatron's back. He hated when the medic spoke of him as if he were not present. And the worst of it was, Hook was right. Starscream could feel the stress and exertion on his systems. Pain radiated from his chassis and hip joint with each step and his energon and coolant lines were over-taxed trying to pump liquid around his frame even with Megatron's pump doing most of the work.

Megatron grunted before looking over his shoulder at the pouting Seeker. "I agree. Starscream and I shall stay here while the rest of you will search for the exit." He spoke with an air of smugness as he watched Starscream's expression change into one of annoyance. "Just make sure his vocal processor is offline."

A round of sniggering followed and Starscream growled at Ramjet who was closest. Starscream frowned again when he noticed just how close Ramjet actually was, wings just about touching. That did not sit well with Starscream.

"Back off before I rip your wings out!" He snapped and Ramjet moved away, servos up in a gesture of surrender. That was strange, Starscream thought to himself, but decided that it was just Ramjet being clingy. Being Air Commander meant he was, in theory, supposed to protect those under him. That is what the Seeker Law stated. There was the Royal Family and then the Air Commanders and then Trine Leaders. That was the simple ranking system and the higher up one was the more the lower ones relied on you. Sometimes Starscream hated it but other times he didn't mind so much as long as the Seekers under his command could at least look after themselves and didn't totally rely on him. It was understandable for Ramjet to try and seek some form of comfort from his Air Commander.

Starscream concentrated on the air currents that played and teased around his frame and attempted to decide which way the freezing breeze was coming from. That was hard when it seemed to be coming from two directions. They had hit a crossroad in the caves. Three new ways. One had still air, no exit that way, but the other two had a strong breeze travelling through both of them. It was hard to tell which way would be more promising especially because Megatron's hulking bulk was standing in the way and disrupting the air currents before they reached Starscream's sensors.

Luckily, Thundercracker could move around freely, but not even he could decipher the better path between the two tunnels. So they had to split up. Hook argued that it would be a waste to make Starscream walk down a tunnel without finding an exit. It would be faster if they split up and searched both tunnels at the same time so it was decided that he stay at the intersection while the others find the quicker route. That meant Megatron would also have to stay with the Seeker.

Starscream wasn't sure if it was wise to stay with Megatron after what had happened last night, or what he labelled as 'night' as he wasn't really sure with his chronometer broken and his being on a new planet, when he had nearly let slip a few things and nearly started to flirt. They had been so close it was quite difficult not to feel something! He highly doubted Megatron would remain quiet for the amount of time they may spend alone.

As it turned out, Starscream was right.

About half an Earth hour later Megatron turned his helm to peer over his shoulder at the unusually quiet jet. His glowing optics betrayed nothing of his thoughts. Starscream began to contemplate the first words out of the Warlord's mouth.

"Why do you always have to resist me Starscream?" Well, that certainly hadn't been what was going through Starscream's mind and in his shocked silence Megatron frowned at him. The red glow of Starscream's optics illuminated Megatron's features making him almost God-like, if not some kind of god from the underworld. "Why must you always question me? Fight me? It has never made sense to me Starscream. Surely you don't enjoy the punishments dealt to you."

"Maybe not, but I still find you to be an excellent form of entertainment when consumed by rage. " Starscream smirked while his mind wandered back to the time just before his first 'betrayal'.

_The dull corridors of the underground base held nothing of interest as the Seeker devoured the floor with his determined gait. His bright paint job had dulled by the lack of light. His white armour turned grey and his flamboyant red to that of a dirtier shade. His blue looked more of a light grey then cobalt. But he held his helm high, wings fanning from his back, arms crossed proudly across his golden cockpit._

_He was on a personal mission of great importance._

_He had left it so long that he just couldn't hold back any longer. He had to do it. He had to, but fear for himself and Megatron had held him back._

_Continuing down the corner, taking a sharp turn to his left he noticed a small beam of yellow light stretching across the hallway. He had thought that nobody would be up at that time so it was a surprise to him when the light disappeared then reappeared quickly. Someone was in the room._

_He crept closer, spark beating quickly. It was probably just some of the men messing around but Starscream's processor did not seem to accept that. He got to the edge of the door and listened to the heavy footsteps from inside. There were two mechs in there and they seemed to be pacing._

_"What shall we do with his body afterwords?"_

_Starscream listened intently. That voice was familiar; it must be Sixshot, a high ranking mech and brother to Shockwave. A body he had said... was he planing on killing someone? Starscream heard a grunt before a growl sounded from the room._

_"We'll melt it with acid. Make sure that there is no trace of him left."_

_Starscream froze. That grating voice was Decap, Megatron's Second in Command and old friend from the Gladiator ring. The sheer anger and hatred in the voice was what made Starscream pause. Decap was a viscous mech by nature, having earned his name for his famous move of decapitating his competition in the ring but hearing such emotion in the mech's voice was something new to the Seeker._

_"He is a danger to us. A danger to our goals. We have the men and the power, yes, but he is reckless. He has changed. Ten vorns ago he was something else, something I could work alongside but now he is closed off, and he makes his own decisions despite how they effect others. There is something he hasn't told us. A reason he fights in such a way and until, if ever, he quells this... thirst for revenge he is not safe!" Decap growled and Starscream figured that he was the one pacing judging by the tone. He sounded like the type to be pacing._

_"Taking him down will be a challenge. He is strong, powerful. And he does have his loyal followers. Soundwave, my brother, that new Air Commander-" Sixshot began._

_"Oh please? That little Seeker? What danger is he to a mech like us? Sure he can dance and frolic in the sky but on the ground, underground, he is nothing. Probably couldn't even throw a good punch!"_

_Starscream frowned. It seemed the fool underestimated him. A bad move as far as he was concerned. Starscream knew all of Decap's weak spots, and even if he wasn't built for hand-to-hand combat he knew how to improvise. But who was the mech they were talking about? "Soundwave and Shockwave are the real problem. Damn telepathic abilities and logic. Pity your brother decided to follow Megatron and not me. I could have given him so much."_

_Starscream just about held in the growl that threaten to overspill his lips. They were planning on killing Megatron. The Council's name of 'Decepticons' was appropriate indeed._

_"You see that's where I think you are wrong." Silence before Sixshot began again with a quick nervous chuckle. "I mean your opinion of Starscream. My brother recommended him and his Trine himself. Something must have caught his optic or else they would not be here now. Truth be told Decap, I have seen spinets of Starscream's fighting capabilities. He is sharp and incredibly fast, even on the ground, far faster then yourself. And those Null Rays, they are very effective weaponry."_

_A growl slipped from the room. "Get hold of his pretty little wings and rip them from his back and we will see how good he is."_

_"Back to topic, when?"_

_"In three solar cycles. After the meeting when he shall be alone."_

_Starscream listened to them in quiet contemplation. He knew what he was going to do. He knew what the consequences would be._

_Three solar cycles later and Starscream committed his first treason; shooting Megatron in the back and in front of the entire meeting. After watching the Seeker take a beating that left the jet broken and bleeding on the floor scared Decap and Sixshot into place. They never carried out their plans for fear of Megatron's wrath._

"Starscream?"

Starscream refocused his optics on his leader's slightly turned faceplate. Red optics were narrowed in annoyance.

"Sorry, what?" Starscream frowned. How long had he been daydreaming?

"I said 'then you must have a chip loose in that processor of yours.' What were you doing just there?" Megatron's accusing gaze scanned up and down as far as it could. Starscream smirked, an answer coming to mind.

"Oh nothing. Just an image of a certain someone on their knees before me popped into my mind."

Megatron's optics narrowed further and Starscream felt the Warlord's energy field spike in anger.

"Only in your dreams, Seeker!"

They sat in a strained silence for a little while. Megatron, sitting in front of Starscream, shifted around a lot and unconsciously irritated the connections in Starscream's abdomen. The Seeker said nothing and continued to watch the broad silver back and black aft shift about with a few muffled snickers as the movements sparked memories from long ago.

"You lied about Skyfire didn't you."

Starscream reluctantly tore his gaze away from black plating and met Megatron's, dreading this new topic of conversation.

"What do you mean? Skyfire was a friend of mine from before the war. I never lied about that."

Megatron smirked. " You lie. There is a guilt in your optics that I cannot understand, unless... you two had something more?"

"What is it to you?" Starscream snarled. Megatron had been too close to the truth. Starscream did feel guilt when Skyfire was brought up just not for the reason Megatron most likely suspected- abandoning Skyfire himself.

Megatron's smirk broadened. "Lovers? Bondmates? Come now Starscream, even an idiot could tell it's over now no matter what it is. I won't hold it against you." Starscream snorted and sent him a questioning glare. "He, that traitor, is the reason I am currently keeping you alive."

Starscream looked away, not able to hold Megatron's strong gaze. "We were nothing." He said softly and it was the truth. "I saw him only as a friend-"

"But he wanted more and you denied. Interesting. I would have thought you two would make a lovely little couple."

Starscream snorted. " 'Little' Megatron? Skyfire is anything but."

"Are you referring to something else or were you being totally innocent?" Megatron sneered but his voice wavered just slightly and Starscream looked to him. The smirk still sat on his lips but it was half hearted. Was Megatron...jealous?

"Like I said, he was just a friend." He replied carefully. Megatron didn't look convinced but turned away without a word. Starscream mentally sighed, guilt now consuming him but he was careful to rein in his field so Megatron couldn't pick up on it.

At least he wasn't lying completely; he was just not telling the absolute truth.

_The lab was quiet bar the sounds of machinery that hummed away in their respective places around the spacious room and from the soft sound of intakes. No light was on except small coloured diodes that also belonged to various machines and scattered multi coloured beams around the room.. Starscream sat on a stool, crouched over the table and holding his helm in his servos with his wings drooped low behind him._

_He was angry, ashamed and hurt. Last night had been great, what he could remember of it. When he awoke in Skyfire's berth, spooned by the larger mech, he had questioned himself on his actions and on how he had got there in the first place with tell-tale signs on his armour; and if that wasn't a give away then his open interface panel was clear enough. Thoughts such as 'What happened? Why am I here? What have I done?' plagued him as he managed to dislodge the white arm holding him close._

_They had had a few cubes of High Grade but Starscream never, never drank more then he could handle. So why was his helm throbbing? Why was he feeling tired and sluggish? He remembered consuming only three medium sized cubes. Not nearly enough to even make him tipsy. To answer these questions he had run tests on himself to end up with a shocking conclusion._

_His energon had been spiked._

_It was a common thing to happen but Starscream was conscious of those activities for his own safety. No one but the bartender and the waiter had access to his cubes and he was sure that they wouldn't spike their own customers. He had pondered over everything, and went through memory files that were clean._

_Skyfire._

_Skyfire had been the only one with him, the only one who would be in range of spiking his energon. And the only one Starscream would not have watched his drink with. _No!_ he had yelled at himself, _Skyfire would not do such a thing!_ But everything pointed to Skyfire, and even if it wasn't the shuttle, Starscream was still angry at him for taking advantage of him in such a state. Skyfire had made obvious advances on him throughout their partnership but Starscream had rejected him on countless occasions. Skyfire should have known that Starscream was not in his right processor. He felt betrayed.. and guilty at his own betrayal._

_He had sat in the lab for most of the morning before the door had slid aside and a figure stepped in. Starscream didn't look up, nor did he make a sound._

_"Star-"_

_"Don't!" Starscream snapped, barely able to control his raging emotions and keep them contained. He had been near to calming himself and Skyfire's entrance only succeeded in riling him up once more._

_" I... Starscream-"_

_"Are your audios malfunctioning?" Starscream screeched, body flipping round to glare at the shuttle. "I do not want to talk to you. There is nothing to say!"_

_Starscream knew that that may have been a bad move. They had a deep space expedition in a few solar cycles. They would be alone with only each other for company. He would be alone with Skyfire and having an argument would only make things worse but he was so angry, so hurt he just didn't care._

_The shuttle watched him from a distance, sorrow and pain shining in his optics. "But last night-"_

_" My energon was spiked," he began, watching Skyfire closely for any signs of guilt. "I remember nothing." He hissed and Skyfire flinched, hurt._

_" I..."_

_"Seem to remember it quite well." Starscream finished for him. "But don't bother informing me. I do not want to know." And with that he slid off the stool and pushed past the larger mech. Cleaning fluid began to trickle down his cheeks as he charged down the empty corridors. He could feel the questioning but comforting presence of his two Trine mates and instinctively started towards the Flight Academy and to their quarters._

_'Skyfire, we can only be friends... Why won't you understand! You are not the one who holds my spark...'_

Starscream shifted his position again, the feeling of stiffness setting in to his already sore joints, and he stretched his legs forward and past Megatron. He turned his silver helm to look at them and Starscream could only guess what his expression was. Another wave of guilt washed over him as Megatron continued to eye them before he lost his nerve and pulled them back under him. There was a slight sweep of Megatron's field across Starscream's before it retreated swiftly.

"What? I like to stretch."

Megatron grunted in reply but didn't say anything. "I still don't why they make all you Seekers the same," he said, voice low.

Starscream gave him a sorrow-filled look before Megatron shifted to look over his shoulder once again and Starscream made his expression go blank.

"We are not all the same. Look at the Coneheads. I certainly do not look anything like them. Nor do Skywarp and Thundercracker."

"From the same generation," Megatron grumbled. "Those of you from the same generation look the same. Why?"

"I don't know. It just happens that way." Megatron narrowed his optics while tilting his helm ever so slightly; a sign, Starscream learned, that meant he was curious. "Seekers don't design the next generation. We evolve just like grounders. We get faster, stronger, smarter, we just do it at a faster pace. Every three Generations we evolve. We can't control it, it just happens."

Megatron didn't look like he believed that in at all but he didn't press any further.

And then another curtain of silence fell. This one was differant. More relaxed. And Starscream, already tired from their walk, submitted to recharge as soon as it came for him.

*O o O*

He awoke when he felt a painful tug on the port on his abdomen and a warning coming to life, blaring across his vision. Hissing he instantly found the problem; Megatron had fallen into recharge and had fallen over, pulling the connecting cable to Starscream's energon lines out roughly. The port closing to prevent leakage.

The result was effective immediately.

Starscream lost all control over his motor relays as the energon went still in his lines and his Spark began to beat and spin frantically to try and restore the problem. Panic took hold of him as he gurgled, trying to catch Megatron's attention and failing. He tried to kick the Warlord but his limbs merely twitched. His intakes spluttered loudly as the energon to the fans ceased in supplying them with energy.

He lay there, propped against the wall as his systems failed one by one. His body twitched in pain and in desperation to get Megatron's attention but the Tyrant would not wake.

Then he resigned to his fate, becoming still like the energon in his lines. He sent a wave of love across the Trine bond but was not conscious for the reply.

* * *

Hey.. I am so telepathic.

You are realy annoyed with me for doing that! and you are dying to know what happens next!

See? Telepathic just like Soundwave only I can do it through a computer!

I love the effect of some cliff hangers!

Please I would love some feedback even if it is angry and annoyed or excited about the cliffy. The more reviews the more powerful a will I have to continue this!


	7. Reading a Datapad

Hi guys! Sorry about the long delay there. Just thought that I should let you...hang for a while, you know? Every good author does. ;)

Okay so this is the chapter you have all been waiting on. OOOHH! What happens to Screamer?

Just one problem though... it hasn't been proof read yet so... there will be a lot of mistakes! When I get it beta'd I will repost it! I just thought that you know.. I have made you guys suffer enough!

MORE GOOD NEWS! not really but who cares? I have the next chapter ready and waiting!

Replies (wow! Fourteen reviews for this single chappie! And you know, I had to laugh. Most of the reviews were giving out to me!)

**Illusion224: **Thanks! Do you know that you are the only one who has shown concern for my welfare? I really like you now!**  
**

**9aza: **Why would you do such a thing? How am I supposed to update if I'm in Pit?**  
**

**grimlock47: **Your used to me by now? I'm Minty. You do realise that?...Don't you?**  
**

**glompmeXD: **OMG! Haven't seen your name in ages! *dies from shock***  
**

**Wannabe Starscream: **I think you are the only one to love that cliffy!**  
**

**Baird Crevan: **Well now you mentioned about the playful flirting!**  
**

**HighxOnxCrack: **YOU FORGOT TO REVIEW! I nearly died each day when there was a terrible lack of your name! Well then did I lie about being Telepathic? No!**  
**

**cutiepup3: **Curious is good! Lol! Of course I am telepathic!

**Mischievous Crystal: **You demand more? So rude!...;)**  
**

**chibijynxx1542: **You have no idea just how much I laugh (i'm still laughing!) at your expense! See that what you get for being cruel! I am afraid to telll you that cliff hangers are kinda... my best friends so...yeah...expect more of them.**  
**

**the-spoon-of-doom: **Love your name! Another person giving out to me! Seriously! Everyone does cliffies! Even you do!**  
**

**Carmilla DeWinter: **Eh yeah...I think that is what I meant! Thanks! (and of course you should have looked at this fic sooner!)**  
**

**Trueidiot:** Yeah your name aint saving for for me correctly... **Kaiola**..I would normally be nice but you are my best friend and so I must be mean. There... I was just mean. Red, evil eyes, didn't!

**The Great Susinko: **Well it ain't the end anymore! Here's the next update!

Has anyone noticed just how much reviews there were for the cliffy? Does that mean if I do more I will get more reviews?

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_"Megatron run! Now!" Windtamer yelled at him, fluid running down his cheeks. "Go now!"_

_"But Windtamer I..." Megatron didn't get to finish his sentence as a large explosion ripped through the mech before him._

_Megatron watched in frozen shock as Windtamer's chassies and neck were torn apart. His strangled cry of pain and fright cut short as he hit the ground with a clunk. Megatron felt his knees buckle beneath him as his Seeker fell and lay unmoving. Megatron began to cry choked sobs, pleading for Windtamer to get up but his voice barely carried as more explosions lit the horizon. He tried to stand, to crawl, but he couldn't co-ordinate himself. His servos landed on the ground and his body arched as if in pain._

_" Windtamer..." He choked. "No..."_

_Windtamer did not move or respond. He just lay there face down. Energon poured from his wound in a blanket of purple. The liquid reflected the sparking lights given off by broken circuits and the flames of the burning buildings around them. Bits of melted and warped metal armour littered the ground, some also reflecting the flickering flames._

_Megatron felt his circuits tighten and his tanks churn as he slowly managed to crawl to the broken frame. As he whimpered and sobbed, he ran his servos over intact wing and back and back up to the black helm before he dropped his own helm and curled himself around Windtamer's silent frame. His vocal processors ached with the strained cries he emitted but he could not hold them back, he didn't even try to._

_Vos burned around them. Flames licking high to the stars. Before long the fire exhausted itself, after burning up most of what little oxygen there was on Cybertron. Megatron had remained curled around Windtamer's frame even as the flames had crawled closer and the metal ground beneath him had become searing hot. He had hoped that they would consume him. He had not been granted relief._

_Long after the ground had cooled, leaving a rippled effect on the surface of what was once Vos, Megatron awoke. He did not remember falling unconscious and groaned. His armour must have softened during the fire and must have set wrong once it had cooled. It wasn't sitting on his internals right. Some was rubbing into joints and irritating energon lines. But Megatron didn't care._

_Onlining his optics he saw the pale sky and space beyond that. Sitting up sharply caused an energon line to snap as his armour sliced through it. He didn't even notice as his life fluid leaked from beneath his armour._

_Windtamer? Where was Windtamer?_

_His optics scanned his surroundings in a frenzy, optics not taking in anything that didn't resemble the shape they were searching for. Megatron felt his intakes stall. Windtamer was gone. A small flare of hope flared through his spark as he did. Did Windtamer awaken and leave?_

_Bringing his ped under him to push himself up Megatron noticed a clank and felt something hit his ped. Looking down he noticed a datapad beneath him. He picked it up as he stood, casting a quick look around him, before looking back to the small datapad in his servo._

_It had the symbol of Vos on the top left corner. Megatron stared at the symbol, a pair of wings in a 'v' shape and a purple stripe going the length of both. The only bit of colour on the frame of the datapad._

_How did it get there? How did it get under him? He turned it on after another quick glance around him at the barren landscape. The screen flashed before onlining fully showing a small paragraph of writing._

_Thank you for all you have done for him. You must get away as soon as you are fit and return to Tarn. Your future life depends on it. He would want you to live..._

_Megatron stared at it long into the night. With a single name occupying his processor and grief taking his spark hostage._

_"Windtamer..."_

_"Help me!"_

Megatron grunted loudly as a shrill cry tore him from recharge. Optics powered on with a few flickers as he jerked upright. He saw Thundercracker coming towards him, pain and fear controlling his expression and frenzied actions.

"Thundercracker? What is th-"

"Starscream!" Thundercracker dived to Megatron's side, completely ignoring his Leader.

Megatron turned around to see Starscream's slumped form being cradled by his blue Trine mate as the larger mech slapped his faceplates.

"Starscream! Wake up!" He cried.

Megatron frowned before he noticed the small stain of dried energon on the ground, the red light of his optics illuminating the solidified crystals. His optics instantly found the neglected line that should have been attached to Starscream beside it. Realizing what had happened he grabbed it and, rather awkwardly as he had to half turn, tried to force it back into the port from which it fell. Thundercracker was quick to catch on and took it from Megatron and eased it back into Starscream as Megatron turned fully to allow Thundercracker some room.

There was a click and a sound of systems powering up before a groan sounded from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw another set of red optics powering on slowly as Starscream's faceplates tensed in a frown. His helm lolled to the side as his optics struggled to come into focus before they went dark and Starscream became limp once more.

Megatron instantly looked to Thundercracker. If Starscream was still in danger then it would be the blue seeker who would know. The blue mech was still and quiet apart from his laboured intakes. He supported Starscream around the shoulders and waist as he let his helm slowly fall onto Starscream's. He nuzzled the black helm muttering as his wings shivered, optics offline.

How close had Starscream been to offlining?

A sense of guilt came to him as he watched Thundercracker come to the pain and shock of nearly loosing his Trine mate. It nearly made him apologize. Nearly. He caught himself just in time. Thundercracker was supposed to hate Starscream anyway. To apologize would mean that he destroy years of their hard work and suffering, it would mean that they would know that they are Starscream's weakness. No. He would remain oblivious. In the arena one did not have access to friends or family to use against their opponent. It was between him and Starscream and no one else. That was how it had always been because Megatron had always seen Starscream as a worthy opponent even if the Seeker never fought him with his true skill.

That was why Starscream was promoted to his SIC, because of his multiple abilities and skills. He was the logical choice even if he was a traitor. It meant Megatron could keep a closer watch on him with Soundwave.

Megatron moved backwards towards the pair. His aft scratching along the floor of the cave causing small sparks to ignite. Thundercracker looked up, optics and face void of emotion. Megatron watched him carefully, well aware that he was not in Thundercracker's good books.

"Thundercracker," He began, trying to prevent any freak out or possible panic on the Trine's part in the future. "Explain to me this; Why did you come running here to save this piece of scrap?"

Thundercracker, for his part, did not flinch. "His spark and mine are connected. It was a natural response and one that is not reincorporated by Trine Leaders in general."

Megatron was impressed with the Seeker's answer. Of course Megatron knew otherwise but he would continue to play along. Thundercracker moved away from Starscream with barely visible reluctance. Starscream was fine for now. The blue Seeker trudged to the far side of the cave and slid down the wall, careful of his wings.

"Where are the others?" Megatron questioned as he realised Thundercracker had arrived alone.

"We found an exit and were on the way back. I... felt the pull and reacted."

"What is it like?" Megatron asked before he could stop himself. His mind and curiosity getting the better of him. A part of him was raging while the other listened intently to Thundercracker's answer.

Thundercracker looked to him, optics flashing in confusing before his straightened himself. "Dusty. There are yellow rocks varying in size from tiny to huge. The ground in general seems to be made of sand and stone granules. The sky is a mixture of brown and yellow clouds and there are many moons of varying colour."

Megatron tried not to bristle. Thundercracker had misunderstood his query. What does it feel like? To have a bond like that with another? Megatron held in the growl that threatened to spill from his lips. Thundercracker's misinterpretation mean that Megatron's image was at least still intact.

The pair turned to the tunnel from which Thundercracker had come when faint shouting reached their audios. When the group got back and spied the scene before them there was more then one confused glance.

"Sir?" Hook sounded nervous as his optics spied the energon on the ground to Megatron's side. Megatron gestured with his servo for hook to approach Starscream and the medic did so without complaint.

Megatron, however noticed that the cavern brightened ever so slightly as Blitzwing's optics flared with some unidentifiable emotion.

*O o O*

It was exactly how Thundercracker had described it, the world on which they had been warped to. Barren, rocky and covered with dust that got everywhere. His joints protested as the wind howled and launched another cloud of yellow dust at the group. Megatron stared at the new landscape withdistatse. He had several plans forming in his processor about revenge on the Autobots and Prime. Where the slag were they?

Megatron looked down to the frame in his arms. Starscream had not awoken yet, his systems were supposed to be readjusting or something. He hadn't been paying attention to Hook's rambling as he had been solely focused on the rate of his energon being sapped by Starscream. It was a strange sensation, being attached to Starscream and keeping him alive.

"Sir, there seems to be some shelter to the East." Thrust stated, voice slightly raised.

"How do you know which way is East?" Blitzwing snarled as he trudged to Megatron's side.

"Because I just know!"

"Silence!" Megatron ordered as he began to walk forward, determination to his stride. He was not in the mood to listen to bickering. And he wanted something else other then Starscream to occupy his processor. The jet had gained far too much attention lately.

They walked for a while before they came to a valley. The walls ascended steeply either side of them, loose rocks and stones hovered above them in taunting. The narrow glimpse of the sky showed several brown and yellow clouds floating far above and moving at a steady speed. But that was not what got the groups' attention. It was the liquid that ran through the valley.

It was a purplish-pink and glowed faintly. Energon.

Megatron stood fast as his men went to the rivers edge. Hook began doing scans while the others sat with optics trained on the liquid. A river of energon. A river! There was no such thing.

"This is energon! Energon! But... it can't be..." Hook began, optics wide in shock.

"Who cares if it shouldn't be, let's fill up!" Dirge was about to place his servo in the water when Hook tackled him away.

"No! This energon is below freezing! If you touch it then it would most likely freeze the energon in your lines."

Megatron was about to walk forward to the pair when a stone caught his optic as it tumbled down the slope in front of them on the opposite bank. Dirge pushed Hook off him and growled.

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"If you touch that liquid I am not going to thaw out your lines in time to save your miserable life!."

"You won't need to because your scanners are malfunctioning and that energon is perfectly fine!"

"I would listen to him if I were you."

"Well you ain't me!" Dirge whipped round to address whoever had spoken to find everyone else looking for him also, everyone bar Megatron.

The Warlord was looking up, optics narrowed and denta bared as he glared at a group of mechs on the ridge just above them. He knew that if a fight occurred then his group would be at a disadvantage as they were outnumbered and they were trapped in a valley. And his arms were full of tri-coloured and still very unconscious Starscream. This was just not his day.

"Who are you?" He growled. A mech with great wings stepped forward so that he could slide down the slope with ease and Megatron realised that he was in fact a Seeker. His black and silver armour was dull even though polished and his wings were shaped as sharp triangles pointing upwards. He was a Night Seeker. Megatron hissed at the mech. "Stay back or we will shoot."

"I mean you no harm," He said, arms held in the air as he swiftly made the transition from slope to flat ground. "I merely am excited about finding some of my own."

Megatron frowned at him till Thundercracker stepped forward with his helm tilted to the side but wings stiff. "I know you." He said as he pointed to the black Seeker. "I know you! You worked at the Crowned Palace. I saw you there once."

The Black Seeker nodded. "You have a good memory bank. I also know who you are. You can emit sonic booms...Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker nodded eagerly as he turned back to Megatron. The silver mech wasn't sure what to make of this little reunion. What was a Seeker doing all the way out here? And where was here? But what if, when they decided to leave for Earth, what if Starscream decided to stay here and not return with him?

"We can get him medical attention as a top priority." Megatron snarled as another mech slide down the slope. His blue and red armour very similar to that of Prime's only the mech was far smaller and had a spoiler across his back. "I'm Scattershot and this is Blackyte." He said indicating to the Seeker. "And you are currently on Cilena in the Galaxy of Salune."

Megatron narrowed his optics further as Blackyte took a step towards him. "I can carry him." He growled as black and silver servos came forward to take his Starscream from him. "but why should we trust you? This could easily be an Autobot trick!"

Megatron nearly smirked when the two mechs stiffened and looked at each other before they turned their gazes to the mechs remaining on the ledge above them. The group split as a big mech came through. Megatron squinted up at him and vaguely thought that the outline looked familiar to him.

"Megatron."

Megatron frowned as he held his stance. " Who are you?"

"You would know me as Blackgranite."

Megatron felt his processor freeze as the name reached his audios and the last thing he remembered was Hook, Thundercracker and a very frightened Blackyte rushing towards him.

*O o O*

Megatron stared dumbfounded at the mech whom he had though long dead and who had at one time been a hero to all miners and gladiators alike. Blackgranite looked back at him with an amused expression as he subconsciously played with the cube of energon beside him.

"So, you are the mech that fought for my gaols and ambitions. I have much to thank you for... or do I? You started a war that ruined Cybertron."

Megatron grunted. "The Council blew Cybertron apart not I. I led the rebellions against them."

The old purple and bronze mech before him snorted. "You mean you led an army for your own personal goals."

Megatron growled and narrowed his optics. He was Megatron and he didn't need this old timer to scold him. "The council had to be removed! It was the only way Cybertron would be equal."

When Megatron had awoken in a clean, white medbay he couldn't begin to fathom why there was restraints on him. Apparently here he was no hero or leader. Here he was disliked and despised because apparently he killed Cybertron just so he could have power, because he was greedy. That was what he thought was the reason anyway. Was it greed that made him fight? Was it greed that made him kill? Could fighting for a loved one be classified as being greedy? Wishing for them to come back surely wasn't after they had promised that they would never leave. Sure he claimed to fight for power and he did but he wanted to claim everything for a certain name that haunted him.

"Yes I suppose you have a point but I know that you failed to contact the new Prime even though he abandoned the Council for the same reason in which you claimed to fight for. That the Council was corrupt and unjust. Why didn't you? You could have prevented the war that still rages." Blackgranite sighed, old shoulders rolling back so he could slouch in his chair. "Here is a peaceful Planet. There are no Decepticons nor are there Autobots. We are neutrals and we are peaceful. We will give your men medical attention but you must leave as soon as possible as I cannot guarantee your safety here. There is one condition though, the Seekers with you, they were neutral before the war and should have the choice to be so again." Blackgranite's optics narrowed and Megatron couldn't help but feel his armour melt beneath their powerful gaze.

He spark gave a twist and his anger flared though when he realised what Blackgranite meant. They wanted to keep Starscream from him. Would Starscream leave him? Most likely yes because of all the beatings and humiliation. Yes because of Megatron himself.

"Megatron, your men say that you are quite temperamental. Do you beat up that Seeker?"

Megatron felt his circuits twist in anger. "That is none of your business!" He spat then frowned mentally. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so... small? So cornered?

Blackgranite rubbed the bridge of his nose before he met Megatron's optics again. "Our medic is a Seeker named Rustfield. He is extremely good at what he does. He told me that there is evidence of strange injuries that have not been fully tended too. When we asked your men one told us that you would beat the Seeker often. You were restrained by the Seekers here because they did not want you to go near their brother again."

Megatron actually felt a twinge of guilt but it was immediately replaced by anger at himself. Why should he feel guilty for dealing punishments when Starscream deserved them."He earned those beatings for treachery. He has often tried to kill me and I can't let it slide otherwise I would have been overthrown vorns ago! What would you do?" Megatron sneered.

"I would ask him why."

Megatron was taken back by the calm tone and faceplates of the older mech. "I have asked him on countless occasions. He wants to take over, wants me dead."

Blackgranite gave him a confused look. "Dead? What does this word mean?"

Megatron frowned at the mech before remembering that they probably had never been to Earth and so wouldn't know their words.

"Deactivated." He answered.

"From Earth? Your men spoke of this green and blue planet with organic creatures that have some level of intelligence. Interesting. Now back to the matter at servo, why does he comit 'treason' did you say? Oh yes he wants your power... Are you sure about that Megatron?"

Megatron narrowed his optics in confusion. Why else would Starscream be a thorn in his side? What was Blackgranite getting at?.

Blackgranite snorted. "Silence as your answer, my you have changed. I shall inform you of some of our rules here. No fighting unless it is in the arena, no high grade is to be consumed during the day. You must have a guard with you at all times. Blackyte is our head of security and will deal with that. You better not abuse this freedom Megatron or else there will be serious consequences."

Megatron grunted in reply as he lowered his gaze. Why did he feel so defeated and why in Pit did he just submit to this?

"I feel that I should inform you that we have found more of your men. One calls himself Soundwave and he has demanded that he see you." Megatron lifted his optics then looked down at the chains holding him secure. "Oh yes... let me... take those off. "

Megatron noticed his stuttering and wondered if he was afraid to do so in case he attacked him. He let the amused smirk to surface when Blackgranite couldn't see.

*O o O*

"Here are your quarters Megatron."

"I Do not want my quarters I want to go to the medbay."

"I'm sorry Megatron but I can't and won't allow you near the medbay. The Seekers are guarding it and have threatened to deactivate you if you so much as turn the corner towards them. Plus I have been ordered to make sure you do not get harmed."

"I do not need a babysitter!"

Megatron growled in frustration when the mech gave him a confused look. His grey faceplate held slightly narrowed blue optics that glowed far to bright for Megatron's liking. His blue and yellow armour was well polished and glossy as bright silver stripes descended the length of his frame. A small rocket launcher was mounted upon his left shoulder and he had a shoulder guard on the other. His frame was bulky but all sharp corners were rounded to give him a smooth, almost aerodynamic look. In contrast his arms where thin and spindly yet strangely powerful looking, like a toned arm of a female human. His legs screamed power. Megatron could see the special padding between the armour sheets that allowed for more then average movement. The mech's thighs and lower legs were rounded with powerful hydrolic systems peeping out from the back of his knee joints.

"Then let Soundwave go to Starscream and let him report back to me about his condition." Megatron growled, trying to keep his voice somewhat level and calm and not explaining the term 'babysitter' as he had been explaining terms all day.

The young mech seemed to consider that with such an innocent look that Megatron almost punched him. Wilddrive was such a young mech Megatron had a suspicion that he wasn't even old enough to have been born on Cybertron. He also found it insulting that one so young and most likely lacking experience was his guard. True, Wilddrive had a strong build and Megatron had not yet seen him fight. And he was able to talk back to the Warlord while keeping eye contact, something only Starscream had really mastered.

"I am sure that that arrangement shall work. Let me com. Rusty and see what he says but I still need you to enter your quarters for security reasons." Wilddrive paused before adding "Please, it is for your own safety. The majority of Seekers here are Night Seekers and can be quite brutal when they feel one of their own is threatened."

Megatron was tempted to say that he already knew that but the outcome of such a foolish action could be disastrous. "How many Seekers do you have here in total? You make it sound like you have a whole army."

Wilddrive chuckled at that as he entered a code into a control panel outside Megatron's new quarters. "We have a whole unit. Twenty-one in total, although two are carrying at the current time. With your lot added we have twenty-sev-"

"You only have twenty. I was somewhat hoping maybe you had a few more." Megatron cut across, a fake smile on his faceplate. Wilddrive had made it sound like Megatron's Seekers were staying here and he couldn't allow that.

"All Seekers in Vos were killed when the Council attacked. Two survived, Blackyte being one of them."

Megatron felt his energon freeze in his lines and his intakes gave a loud whirring. Wilddrive didn't seem to notice and continued into the spacious room as the door slide aside after beeping softly. Only two had survived? Blackyte? A memory of a datapad sprang to his mind as he blindly followed the younger mech into the room. Hope and a feeling of excitement stirred within him

"Who was the other?" He asked.

"Blackyte didn't say. He did say however that he was young and had wanted to go his own way and Blackyte had respected that."

"Did Blackyte say what the other's relation was to him?"

"No, just that they had both been brought down in the same area. They knew each other alright but not very well. Blackyte doesn't really like talking about it."

Megatron sat down on the berth when the young and hyperactive mech left. Memories replayed in his vision as he relived times of his life he would gladly forget in a spark beat. But a new memory came to mind when he thought about the events of the day. Blackyte had made a beeline for him. Not Thundercracker or the coneheads. Him. But it wasn't him that Blackyte had been going to.

It had been Starscream

Megatron could clearly remember the somewhat thrilled but worried expression as the jet approached and the flash of anger at being told to back away.

He had a new mission, one that involved tracking down Blackyte, cornering him and having a good talk. There was only one problem. Nobody could corner a Night Seeker without being fatally wounded. But Megatron liked a challenge.

Two Seekers had escaped Vos. Blackyte was one of them. He seemed to recognise Starscream and said jet's survival still evaded Megatron.

Was Starscream the only other to have survived through the Burning of Vos?

* * *

I went easy on you... this time...

Things may get a little more complicated from here on in because of new characters and such!

DON"T FORGET! Check out Treacherous Loyalty: Through Other Optics!


	8. Closing a Book

You know... I think it's safe to say that this will be updated once a month at this stage... so yeah... Here's Chapter... something or order I have to go and check it out...

Okay I have also decided that I am going to quit with the whole reply thing... I will reply to each one separately... just not yours **Trueidiot!** Okay... So... I think I am done rambling...

Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes as my beta has disappeared... literally!

* * *

Pain.

It was worse then a virus. Spreading through his systems like wildfire as he came online. His wings tingled unpleasantly and his systems hummed as they fought to come online. When his optics powered on he nearly went straight back into stasis.

"You are awake."

Starscream growled groggily before testing his strength and pushing himself up off the berth. His helm protested by throbbing powerfully and forcing him to cradle it in his servo.

"You may think that but I don't." Starscream studied the mech before him with drowsy optics. "Am I dead or am I dreaming is the question."

The mech chuckled softly before he brought a servo up to grasp Starscream's wing in a familiar and extremely old gesture. "Neither I'm afraid. I may as well say welcome back. It's only polite." The black Seeker smirked as Starscream rolled his optics.

"Glad to see you haven't changed much. Tell me the truth, I'm dead right? I mean... you shouldn't know what 'dead' means so the fact you do means that we are both dead." Starscream watched the mech's expression closely feeling his wings droop of their own accord when the mech didn't reply. "Tell me I'm right or I will shoot you."

The black Seeker raised an optic brow in a taunting manner. "You couldn't shoot me even if you aimed and pulled the trigger." He teased. "And the truth that you seek... well I also could know the meaning of the term 'dead' because your Trinemates- that I never knew existed mind you- told me some Earth terms while you got some 'beauty sleep' as I think they put it... Humans do sound very intriguing."

"Blackyte, you still suffer from that?"

"What? Short attention span? Yes. Will it benefit you in anyway for this serious, in-depth conversation we are defiantly going to have? No. Nice try though."

Starscream snorted as crossed his arms over his cockpit. "Am I seriously alive? Or are you just fragging with my processor?"

Blackyte tilted his helm in mock confusion. "I would hazard a guess and say...both?"

Starscream rubbed his faceplates in a gesture of weariness and chuckled. Yep. It was defiantly Blackyte. Starscream almost felt giddy at discovering his old friend alive and obviously well. The problem was though that Blackyte wouldn't miss a thing and so this conversation he wanted to have would most likely be at Starscream expanse. Starscream had a very good guess over what it was about too and unfortunately he couldn't lie to Blackyte. The old Seeker could see through him as if he were made of glass. He might have found that uncomfortable if he had not trusted the old black Seeker with his life. But he had to try and steer this conversation away from Megatron and the whole Decepticon thing.

"I'm alive. Your alive... Where are we? And where is my Trine so I can introduce them to you?" Starscream asked, keeping his voice level and hopefully keeping a neutral expression.

Blackyte gave him a look that clearly stated that he knew what was going on and Starscream felt his tank drop.

"You are on Cilena. You would like it outside, great for flying in. Dusty on the ground level though. Gets everywhere you don't want it. Those new friends of yours are scattered all over the place with their signals blaring on our screens. Your Trine are here somewhere, acquainting themselves with the others."

Starscream's helm snapped up to meet Blackyte's gaze."Others? As in... See-" Blackyte nodded slowly as a smile crept onto his face."How many?"

"A few. Enough to cause mischief. Poor Granite didn't know what hit him when we arrived. I think he compared us to a bomb. You remember Rusty don't ya? He's here and wondering how the pit you are so messed up. Said that he has never seen such damage," Blackyte's optics locked onto Starscream's and the smaller jet knew he was in trouble. "So much old and _unrepaired_ damage."

Starscream vented slowly while he looked away in both grief and shame. "Blackyte, I... I have failed everybody. Myself, you, even my own Trine. I am lost in a loop that I fear I can never leave. A loop of violence and lies, of twisted motives. I don't know who I am any more. I am certainly not the same mech that you once knew."

Blackyte absorbed the information in silence. Starscream felt his wings fall further before a servo was laid across his right wing and gripped tightly. "You have failed no one. But I must ask; why do you let him beat you? Why?"

"Because," Starscream hesitated, knowing that his next words would cause the older Seeker to fume. "Because It's the only way I can...Its... " Starscream struggled. "I am weak and cannot stop him."

Blackyte growled, a horrible sound coming from such a normally smooth voice. "Weak? How many years did I train you? How many? And your only excuse is that you are weak? You better come out with the truth or so help me your wings will be removed..." Blackyte seemed to ponder his his threat for a moment. " Of course, I will do it in the most respectful way possible but you know me... don't know the meaning of the word respectful."

Starscream raised an optic ridge, knowing full well that the elder wouldn't so much as lift a digit to him in harm. It was at this moment there was a swishing sound of a door opening and a tall Seeker entered the room. His brick red armour held no shine yet was pristine. The brown and orange stripes on his wings were nearly absorbed by the dull red of his hips and chassies. His bright amber optics, in contrast with his armour, shone sharply from his dark faceplate and so did his vibrant smile.

"Long time no see. To be honest though I was grateful for the lack of incidents in my medbay," Blackyte scoffed at him. "Great peace from your mischief. Not one other could quite manage to live up to your reputation. Funny how you always hated the medbay and yet you never missed a single solar-cycle of not coming to visit me. I also must point out that I am very annoyed as to how you came into my new medbay. Care to explain that to me? _Starscream_? Hmm?" Rustfield stood with one ped stretched out in front of him and his arms crossed over his chassies and an accusing smirk on his faceplate.

Starscream looked at him with a single thought crossing his mind. Why were all medics so grumpy? And why in Pit was their bedside manner always terrible? He pushed the questions aside and glared back at the brick red Seeker.

"It's called war Rusty. Can't really control who decides to shoot at you."

Rustfield didn't look satisfied at all if the growing scowl was anything to go by. "Then explain to me how you have so much damage that you have only been functioning at seventy percent optimal efficiency? Why didn't you go to a medic and get fixed up? Explain that?"

Starscream growled. "I did go to a medic. You have met Hook haven't you? I thought he would have come in with me?" Starscream looked to Blackyte for confirmation and received a nod. " He and some of his gestait are our medics."

Starscream nearly laughed at Rustfield's reaction. He baulked, jaw hanging in an open display of disgust and shock. If only Hook had seen that. Starscream smiled instead and rubbed at his optics in an attempt to hide his amusement.

"Rusty, weren't you giving out to me for disturbing him? Now you are coming in and interrogating him with such rudeness! I'm disgusted!" Blackyte stuck his nose up at the red Seeker and turned away but Starscream could see the smile tugging on his lip components.

"I am questioning him about his medical history Blackyte! It is very important that I know this information if I am to fully repair him!"

"Fully repair me?" Starscream cut in, feeling a sense of dread. Why he didn't feel comfortable with that confused him and he raked his processors as to why he had such discomfort.

Rustfield turned to him with a confused look, one that hardly ever graced his faceplates. "Yes. You cannot live in the condition you are in for the rest of your existence. Why hesitant?" Starscream felt a scan run over him as Rustfield expressed his worry through his fluttering wings and questioning optics. "You aren't hiding anything are you?"

"What? No. Its just... I don't know." Memories of pain and black fists coming in contact with his body and of a voice saying "Drag him to the med bay for repairs" drifted across his processor as Rustfield pulled out a programme downloader from his subspace.

Rustfield came right up to him and crouched beside his berth. "You are safe here. You do know that don't you?"

Starscream hissed at the medic causing the red mech to back away in fright. "What do you mean by that?" He growled harshly, feeling a sense of guilt wash over him as soon as the words were out. "I'm sorry. I am just a little on edge. I did not mean to shout at you Rusty."

"He is tired, Rusty, anyone can see that. I may as well leave you two to it as I have to organise the next pick up." Blackyte got up from his chair and hovered in the doorway, flashing a smile at Starscream before he left.

Rustfield raised an optic ridge at the display and turned amused optics at Starscream. "You know, if he wasn't already bonded I'd say that he held something for you."

"He's bonded?" Starscream asked, truly surprised.

Rusty smiled and nodded. "Yep."

"To whom?"

"Now wouldn't that be spoiling the surprise. You don't need such a shock now. I need to put you back in stasis. In case you haven't noticed your engine is over taxed just keeping you awake."

Starscream pouted at the medic when he noticed that his engine was humming quite loudly. The vibrations shivered through his frame just enough that his wings were vibrating in time with his engine. How had he not noticed before now?

In his lapse of concentration, Rustfield grabbed the side of his helm and exposed his neck, jabbing the programme dowloader into his sensitive wires. Starscream grunted at the force and rubbed the spot when the medic pulled away with one of those smirks that suggested that he had enjoyed stabbing Starscream in the neck a little too much.

"See you haven't changed much either..." He grumbled as drowsiness took hold of him at an alarming rate and he swayed dangerously even though he was sitting. Rustfield moved to support his back as he lowered the smaller jet onto the berth, chuckling as he done so.

"Oh Starscream, you wouldn't believe it."

"Slagger." Was all he managed before he was once again consumed by darkness.

*O o O*

He hadn't seen one of those in ages, not since the Bombing of Vos. Starscream twirled the small device around in his servo, examining it with once well trained optics. The small green orb flipped around in the golden rings that surrounded it as Starscream done so, light becoming it's prisoner and dancing across it's shiny surface. Starscream continued to twirl it, mesmerised as the golden rings completed their own unique dance around the spinning ball.

"Query: What is that?"

Starscream looked up to see Soundwave standing by the end of his berth, a hiss coming to his lips by reflex as he tucked the device behind him.

"Nothing that concerns you. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Megatron? Surely he didn't let his favourite pet out of his sight?" Starscream smirked as a red visor flashed. "He sent you here. What for? So you can drag me over to him? Normally he comes and gets me himself. You know? By grabbing me by a wing, a shoulder vent, anything that he can reach really."

"Megatron: Somewhat concerned for Starscream's welfare. Soundwave: sent to make sure you were still functioning. Observation: Starscream functioning as normal." Starscream sneered at the attempted joke at his expense. "Departure for Earth: When you are fully repaired."

Starscream felt his systems freeze as he turned narrowed optics to the tape-deck. "What about the rest of the troops?"

"Decepticon army: All accounted for."

Starscream huffed his vents and turned away from Soundwave feeling a slight panic spread through him. He had only just met some long lost friends, friends he thought dead. Did he really want to leave so soon? Did he really want to leave behind ones that cared for him and respected him? Did he really want to go back with Megatron to be humiliated and beaten and leave this one chance at getting away from the vicious loop he found himself snared in? Skywarp and Thundercracker would be safer here. They could start the family they had always wanted to start.

_For my Trine_, he told himself as his spark twisted painfully. _For my Trine..._

Turning to Soundwave, optics ablaze with determination and ignoring the painful leaps of his spark, Starscream replied in a dangerous low tone that lacked his normal screech.

"I am not going with you."

*O o O*

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Starscream sighed and turned to Thundercracker with a smile on his faceplates. "Yes. Here, you two are safe. There is no fighting, no orders to follow. We will never starve here either." Starscream paused and frowned. " Surely you don't want to stay on the Nemesis Thundercracker? I am trying to do this for you."

"I know and that' exactly my point," Thundercracker crossed his arms and leaned on the wall of their new quarters... no.. their new _home_. "What about you? What About Mega-"

"Thundercracker don't speak such nonsense! Of course I want out of there!" Starscream said even though his spark leaped. "What possibly could be gained by staying there? One of our deaths maybe?"

"Yeah TC! Come on! Starscream's right and I mean look at this place," Skywarp appeared between them with his arms in the air gesturing to the room. He flashed them a smirk before he disappeared in a flash. "Look!" A voice squealed in excitement from one of the rooms. "We have good quality berths. We have our own...Is that an energon dispenser?" There was a light clang that caused Starscream and Thundercracker to give each other looks. "Oh Primus it is! We have our own energon dispenser! Guys! Get over here and try this out!"

Thundercracker shook his helm. "I think we better go to him before he breaks it."

Starscream nodded his agreement with a smile as he led the way into the berth room to find Skywarp goggling at a machine in the corner. Starscream noticed the three separate berths aligned beside each other and knew it would only be fare if he moved one out for himself and let his Trine mates be. He let the smile slip from his face at the thought of being alone but remembered why he was staying in the first place.

_This is for my Trine!_

Skywarp turned an excited faceplate to him as he reached out to rub at a black wing. "Look, our own energon." Skywarp's optics brightened when Thundercracker came up behind Starscream. "We will never have a empty tank again._"_

Those words stirred something within Starscream and caused a sad smile to form over his lips._ Megatron would never have been able to look after me... I would never have been able to look after them. This is the right thing to do!_

*O o O*

It was truly amazing what they had managed to build here. A whole town of many mechs from all over Cybertron. All living peacefully together, neutral, Autobot and Decepticon.

Starscream looked around in awe at The Centre. The round dome stretched for a good distance across a wide space. Mechs on the far side small enough to fit in his hand. The many triangular glass sheets glittered in their frames above him as the roof morphed into blue crystal walls that also glistened. No pillars supported the heavy looking dome but Starscream could see the beams stretching away from the dome through the glass, longs wires reaching back and holding up the mighty frame.

The only problem Starscream found thought was that there wasn't nearly enough mechs on the planet to fill the mighty structure so it could be used to maximum efficiency. The population was only boarding on a hundred or so. This dome could accommodate _thousands_. At that thought Starscream frowned, a wash of grief coming over him. Would they ever be able to fill this dome?

He was torn from his musings as a mech came up to him, a Seeker. His dark blue and light green armour making him stand out against the dark hallway from which he came. He bowed low before rising with an excited smile that Starscream could easily put on Skywarp, yellow optics bright from a pale grey face..

"You are Starscream? The Air Commander? I have heard stories of how you fly. Of how you control the winds around you, how you tame the sky!" The mech seemed to shake himself, a disgusted and frightened look erasing his smile. "Oh! Forgive me Sir! I did not mean to be so rude! I am Moonstalker, Blackyte's apprentice. He has told me many stories of you. Someday I wish to fly just like you...," A frown furrowed his brow. "Although... Blackyte says that I don't really have the frame to match the speeds you can reach..."

Starscream chuckled and patted the youngling on the shoulder. "I can still try and teach you a few things if you wish Moonstalker, I am staying here as are my Trine. We would need a tour of the skies around here. Knowledge of the terrain and climate. It would be a good exercise for you to complete. I can run it by Blackyte later and see what he says."

Moonstalker's Optics brightened to a bright yellow and Starscream couldn't help but to chuckle again at the childish display...but that was it...Moonstalker was a child...Starscream looked back over his frame and noticed that, even though their frames were similar, Moonstalker was far thinner yet somehow more sturdy... more compact. His shoulder vents were more curved around his shoulders and down his back. His wings were fanned out around him in the same fashion as Starscream's only Moonstalker's wing tips were bent back. Starscream studied him further and found that the heel thrusters no longer exited. The thruster itself had moved further up the leg to sit just on the ankle, far better for walking long distances.

Moonstalker cast a glance over Starscream's shoulder and frowned, the red Seeker turned to follow the gaze to find Soundwave and Megatron emerging from one of the hallways leading away from to Dome to the main centre of operations. Starscream felt his body tense and he turned away again. Giving a curt nod to the uneasy looking Moonstalker he started to head down a different hallway when a voice rang out.

"Starscream! Wait!"

Starscream froze on the spot and offlined his optics. Listening to the heavy footsteps, he waited till Megatron was right up to him before spinning round with a hiss, optics locking with Megatron's.

"What do you want?"

If it was the fact that Starscream was so defiant or just the cold harshness of his voice Starscream didn't know but Megatron's determined step faltered and his optics darted around Starscream's face, unable to meet the glare but not able to fully back down. Starscream held his ground and continued the glare in silence. Soundwave sent him a look that Starscream couldn't understand but he ignored the navy blue mech in favour of giving Megatron his full attention.

Megatron narrowed his optics once he collected himself, lips curled in a snarl. "What do you mean by you are not coming? Of course you are coming! You are the Second in Command of my army!" Starscream was a bit taken aback by the desperation in Megatron's voice but the Warlord seemed to recognize this for himself and quickly added, "Or are you just neglecting your duties for the sake of a comfy life? A cowards life?" Megatron smirked at him only to be shocked again when Starscream smirked back.

"The cowards life? Megatron, that is low. I thought you would be glad to get rid of me, glad to get rid of a piece of useless scrap metal. What else is there..." Starscream put his servo on his chin and cocked his hip. "Oh yes! Why would I go back to a place where no one takes me seriously, where no one listens to me. Where I get beaten on a daily bases when only trying to help you improve your army. Tell me, go on, tell me. Why? Why should I? Oh and I am sure you know as you have had a camera in our quarters for so long now that I do love my Trine and care for their welfare... Why would I put their lives at risk just because some stupid oaf can't get over his own slagging pride and just _listen_." Starscream watched as Megatron's frown didn't even falter and just before his optics watered he spun on his heel and walked away from his once leader , pain and grief evident in the tears that cascaded down his cheeks and by the wild spinning of his spark.

He could feel his optics burning on his back plating. He could imagine the frustrated look on Megatron's face. He could image the balled fists, the glowing fusion cannon only being held back by Soundwave who would tell his leader that Starscream was not worth a battle with the mechs here...

He could imagine but he didn't know what Megatron's true reaction was. If he had of looked, he would have seen a single tear roll down the Warlords check as ruby optics followed him until he disappeared around a corner. He would've seen Megatron turn slowly and trudge from the Dome without a hint of pride colouring his bulky frame.

But he never did look back...

It was time to leave it all behind him...

* * *

oooooh! Megatron crying? WTF? I So did not plan that!

Any Ideas? Am I still driving you guys up the wall with this story? Is this actually good or am I fishing in an off limit river? I need motivation...BIG TIME!


End file.
